Through Her Eyes
by Devilslilsistaxo678
Summary: Marie thought she would never get the girl she dreamed of. But when Nazz, the girl she has been crushing on for over a year finally starts talking to her everything changes for Marie. Can Nazz help Marie overcome her self-consciousness and stand up? Or will the negativity of the other students drag her down? This is a Nazarie fanfiction with a side of Kevedd, I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Life at Peach Creek was absolutely awful. Everyday seemed to blend into another and the only way you could tell time had passed were the seasons changing outside of your window. Marie had grown bitter and cold to everything Peach Creek stood for. Living in the trailer park was awful and dealing with her two sisters was a hassle. She dreamed of breaking out of the town, jumping on a bus and leaving. No one would miss her. Her "father" worked himself to death and would come home and pass out on the couch. The only evidence that he even came home the night before were the dirty soiled laundry he left on the bathroom floor. Marie tried her hardest to deal with her life, it was better than living on the streets and it wasn't like her "father" was an alcoholic, he was just never present.

Life had changed for Marie; she was not the same girl she was in middle school. No longer did she chase after the Ed's with her sisters. She had grown out of it long ago. Her sisters still lived in the delusion that they would all eventually marry and have neighboring trailers in the trailer park. Marie would rather do anything else. The idea of being with Double D lost its appeal and luster to her. Sure he had grown into his nerdy demeanor and was even considered handsome in a sexy computer programmer kind of way. But the spark she thought was there as a child was gone. By freshman year of high school she had completely stopped getting involved in her sister's attempts at wooing the Ed's. She stopped talking to people all together. She immersed herself in school work but her grades never left the B range because of her lack of talking in class. They hardly noticed her existence now a days. She ate alone outside instead of in the cafeteria. The only classes she really truly applied herself in were her guitar classes. Everyone was required to take a music class freshman year and that was when she discovered she loved music. Guitar became the medium with which she expressed herself, she never went anywhere without the acoustic guitar she bought at the pawn shop in town. It had scratches all over it but she fell in love with it the moment she first held it in her lap. Her teacher would say she should major in music and guitar in college, but the likeliness of her going to college at all were low.

Now a junior in high school Marie had come to learn many things, about school and herself. One: she could not rely on anyone, not even her sisters. Two: never use the girl's bathroom in the cafeteria unless you want to see a couple having sex. And three: that she was absolutely and undeniably in love with Nazz. Marie never knew growing up that people could be attracted to members of the same sex. She hadn't even known herself until she realized that she was attracted sexually to Ariel from The Little Mermaid. Her sisters wanted a Disney Movie Marathon and throughout the entire movie all Marie could think about was what lay underneath those sexy purple seashells Ariel used for a bra. Not the best way to discover your love for the same sex, but it could have been worse. She could have had one of those awkward experiences in the locker room. Thank goodness she always skipped gym class.

Her love for Nazz was discovered sophomore year. She had been sitting in the hallways by the back door with her guitar in her lap. It was pouring outside which left her sitting by the door strumming the strings on her guitar. Even though she was in a guitar class she still never spoke or sang. She couldn't do it at home either, her sisters kept their music up so loud she could hardly think. This left her with only her lunches to sing to her hearts content. She had been working on an experimental song, stringing random words together and trying to find which ones fit well together. She had gotten a coherent chorus together and was singing quietly alone to her minor chords.

"Rainfall on a tin roof, no sleep for me tonight, waiting for the moment, when I can step outside, escape from this prison, hit the road and skip town, reach for the stars and never be found, Oh I just want to let go, of…." Marie had sighed, "no that doesn't work."

"I thought it was beautiful." Marie jumped at the sudden voice and had turned to find Nazz standing at the edge of the hallway.

She had been dressed in her Peach Creek Cheer uniform. Marie can still envision how long her legs had looked leaning back against the lockers, a pink band aid on her kneecap. She had her hair pulled into pigtails and she had her bottom lip pouted out. Marie had held her breath, trying to think of something to say but nothing escaped. She instead had sat there mouth agape. Nazz had giggled and her voice sounded like bells in Marie's ears. Marie felt her heart swell in her chest as Nazz ceased in her laughter and smiled gently.

"You should totally play me the song when it's finished." Nazz grinned, "See you around."

Since then Marie had been hooked. She would pour out songs in the hallway everyday hoping Nazz would stroll by and notice. A year had gone by with Marie quietly admiring Nazz from a far. Even though Nazz had acknowledged her existence Marie could never get up the courage to confront her and talk to her. Her love went unnoticed and her song books increased with lyrics written about the popular cheerleader. And Marie had become content with the way things were.

Marie slouches back in her seat, Algebra two is her worst subject and she could barely hear the teacher over the chatter of her fellow classmates. Her sisters were a row in front of her harassing Eddy and Ed like there was no tomorrow. Both look irritated and annoyed and all the other students were equally loud. The teacher never noticed the talking. His hearing aids acted up and he could never hear how loud the students were chatting while he wrote notes on the chalkboard. Annoyed as all hell at the noise Marie collects her things and leaves. No one notices her slip out, no one notices her at all. She makes her way down the deserted hallways towards the girl's bathroom. She slips in and stands in front of the mirror, splashing some cold water on her face. Obnoxious students irritated the shit out of her. She remembers a time where she once acted like them; she wishes she could punch her younger self in the face. She'd most likely fail the class along with the rest of the students. Marie looks up at her reflection in the mirror. She went a little heavy on the eyeliner today. Her blue hair looks perfectly straight from the front, the rest tucked into a gray knit hat that hangs down to her neck. She had opted for a faded flannel blue shirt that once belonged to her "dad" in place of a nice shirt with a blank tank top underneath. She wore a pair of tight gray jeans to finish off the outfit. Not bad for a Wednesday.

Marie checks her watch, there is still twenty minutes left of class. Yet she felt no desire to return to class. Lunch would be next period so she decided now would be a good time as ever to grab her guitar and set up for her usual afternoon practice. She was halfway to the music room when she accidently bumped into someone coming around a corner. She fell onto her back, gray hat falling off her head. Marie sat up to glare at the person but was dumbfounded when she saw who it was she had bumped into. Rubbing the back of her perfectly blonde head sat Nazz surrounded by a pile of papers. Nazz was not in her cheerleading uniform, since the cheer squad had just recently purchased new, more revealing uniforms that the school deemed too inappropriate to wear at school events. She is instead dressed in a white blouse and a pair of tight fitting jeans. Nazz opens her blue eyes and looks over at Marie.

"Oh gosh Marie I'm so sorry dude." Nazz gushes sitting up and grabbing the papers, "I was in a hurry and was totally not looking where I was going."

Marie does not answer, but instead sits up and begins to help Nazz with collecting the papers. Nazz watches as Marie begins to stack the papers neatly into a pile in front of her, not once looking up at the cheerleader. Nazz smiles as she notices the look of utter concentration on Marie's face as she put the papers neatly in front of her.

"Thanks for helping me," Nazz smiles, "here take a flyer."

Marie looks over the colorful piece of paper. The paper was advertising a school wide talent show that would be occurring next Friday night for spirit week. The Peach Creek Cobbler's football team had somehow made it to the semi-finals thanks to their team captain Kevin. Marie stands up and offers her hand to Nazz. The cheerleader smiles and takes hold of Marie's hand and gracefully rises from the floor. Marie could barely contain the blush on her face, she had actually touched Nazz. That had to be the most amazing experience Marie could ever have.

"Thanks dude," Nazz says again, reaching down to pick up her pile of papers, "want to help me put them up? It's going to take me a bit."

Marie grins and nods at the girl, hardly believing the direction her day is going. Hanging out with Nazz, alone, for an undetermined amount of time. Could her day get any better? Nazz's own smile brightens as the two continue down the hallway Marie had just come from and begins placing flyers up on lockers. The silence between them is awkward but Marie just could not get her tongue to say the words she wants. She never remembered starting a conversation to be this difficult. Or maybe it's just because it's Nazz.

"Hey Marie?" Nazz calls.

Marie looks over her shoulder at the girl. Nazz is leaning back against a row of lockers with the papers held tightly against her chest. Nazz has a look on her face like the question was really important, so Marie turns to fully face the girl.

"Well…um…" Nazz mumbles, "Do you think I could have lunch with you today?"

Marie blanks; Nazz… asking her to lunch? How could this be? Nazz had a nervous look on her face, biting at her lower lip. Marie slowly nods yes, not wanting to miss another golden opportunity.

"Great, Kevin has been bugging me lately," Nazz sighs, "I mean he's my friend but sometimes he just does things that….sorry. I just need a lunch away from him."

Marie nods in understanding. School is the only place she is able to get away from her sisters.

"I'm really glad I can spend time with you," Nazz blushes, "Hey did you ever finish that song? The one you were playing in the hallway? Could you sing it for me?"

Marie shrugs and looks down at her shoes, she didn't know if she could handle singing in front of people, especially Nazz.

"You don't talk much anymore do you?" Nazz mumbles, "When we were younger you used to be just as talkative as your sisters, what happened?"

Marie fights to get the words out, but she cannot. Too many factors had gone into her decision to stop talking. If anything her decision to cease talking was like a vow of silence. After her sisters stopped listening to her opinions she felt like no one cared if she had anything to say. And everyone proved her right. No one seemed to notice or care that she never spoke, not even her teachers. Marie opens her mouth and closes it again.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Nazz says quickly, "But, can you still speak?"

Marie nods.

"Well when you decide to talk, talk to me, if you feel like to."

Marie nods again, trying to hide the blush now coating her cheeks. The bell rings and the hall becomes flooded with students. Nazz links arms with Marie and walks them to a relatively calm hallway. Marie tries not to panic at the contact the two of them are sharing.

"I need to go grab my lunch from my locker; do you still eat lunch in the hallway by the back door?"

Marie nods.

"Cool dude, I'll see you in a bit."

Nazz slips away from Marie and heads into the throng of students making their way through the hallways. Marie feels her heart beating out of control. She decides to head to the music room to grab her guitar. Maybe if she got up the nerve she could sing to Nazz, since talking didn't seem like an option at the moment. Marie didn't understand why she couldn't get her voice to work. Just this morning she had been singing quietly to herself in the shower, and now nothing. She enters into the music room and waves quietly at her teacher who is tuning a guitar with a stack of other guitars next to him. Some students, especially the freshmen were not skilled enough to tune their own guitars. Marie had learned right off the bat, tuning wasn't even that hard if you had good pitch. Marie smiles as she picks up the faded guitar case. She had a few stickers on the top of the case, mostly for her favorite bands and one purple and black equality sticker she picked up. She grabs the handle and turns to head out when her instructor stops her.

"Marie dear do you think you could help me tune these guitars after school?" Mr. Richman asks, "I'll give you extra credit for it."

Marie nods yes, any excuse to stay out of the house for a few extra hours sounded great to her. Mr. Richman nods in thanks before going back to his tuning. Marie in turn leaves the room and heads to her hallway. Upon arrival she found that Nazz was not there. But Marie had been expecting that. Nazz wouldn't really want to hang out with her. She was popular and beautiful, and all around the brightest person in this school. Marie Kanker was a troubled girl from the trailer park with no friends and no voice. She pulls her guitar out of its case and into her lap; she strums across the strings, falling into a simple melody. A few more chords and Marie falls into a song.

"It's getting old here

Waiting for daylight

I'm tired of this empty space

And the lack of friendly faces

And I'm ready to fly

Rainfall on a tin roof,

no sleep for me tonight,

waiting for the moment,

when I can step outside,

escape from this prison,

hit the road and skip town

reach for the stars and never be found."

Marie sighs and stops in the middle of her song, not feeling up to finishing it. Then the sound of claps fills the quiet space and Marie straightens up and sees Nazz standing at the end of her hallway with a paper bag tucked under her arm.

"Wow that sounds awesome Marie!" Nazz gushes coming to sit across from Marie, "That's the song I heard last time I came here. Oh gosh you sound amazing."

Marie blushes and nods, sliding her guitar down her legs and laying it flat on her lap. Nazz smiles and pulls out a bag of mixed vegetables and a bag of Funions. Marie raises her eyebrows at the combination of the two.

"I need to eat healthy for Cheer, but I just can't resist funions. You want some?" Nazz asks, gesturing to her lunch.

Marie looks between the bag of carrots, celery, and cucumbers, and the bag of funions. Marie opts to grab a few cucumbers out of the veggies bag. Nazz smiles and both of them eat in quiet for a bit. Marie tries to think of something to say, anything really, just to let Nazz know she can talk. She takes a deep breath and finally says,

"So why is Kevin bothering you?"

Nazz blinks at her in surprise before a sad smile comes across her face.

"Well, he's just been a little insensitive lately. We usually sit with the guys from his sports teams at lunch and they just make such inappropriate comments that I'm totally not cool with. And Kevin joins in. So I finally told him, dude I don't like hearing what their saying can you tell them to cool it? And he just said that's how they are. I'm just done with him you know." Nazz groans crumpling up her bag of funions.

"What do they say?" Marie asks, now curious, insensitive could mean a whole slew of things.

"Well, they make a lot of jokes that are kind of sexist, and then rude jokes about peoples sexual orientation. It makes me extremely uncomfortable."

Marie nods, figures the sports teams would be like that. Just a bunch of jerks that get there rocks off on torturing those who were different. Marie was lucky she never had to deal with that kind of stuff, primarily because no one knew of her sexual preference.

"That sucks, he sounds like a dick." Marie mumbles.

"Yeah he can be, but we've been friends since we were little." Nazz sighs, "he just doesn't understand that words hurt, or how those words personally affect me."

Personally affect? Did that mean what Marie thought it could mean. Was there a chance for her and Nazz? From the look on Nazz's face Marie knew not to pry. Instead she picked up her guitar and began to play a gentle song she had written, no words just a soothing melody. She had made it up when day while wallowing in self-pity and somehow it always seemed to cheer her up. She watches Nazz through the fringe of hair in front of her eyes. The smile that slowly starts to form and the slight tap of her foot to the rhythm, the sight was something Marie needed to keep a mental picture of. Nazz is beautiful. After she hit the final chords and let them hang in the air she watches as Nazz releases a quiet sigh and smiles brightly at Marie.

"You are wonderful at playing," Nazz sighs, "You should do a set at the talent show, it would be great!"

"I don't know…" Marie mumbles, "I've never sang in front of people before."

"I think you can do it, if you want you can practice on me, say at my house around four?" Nazz asks with a smile.

Marie felt her face turn five shades of red; Nazz was inviting her to her house? Marie couldn't handle this, something had to be going on, no way could so many good things be happening to her today.

"Um…well…." Marie mumbles.

"You don't have to, if you're busy or something." Nazz says, looking very down now.

"No I can go, it sounds like fun." Marie replies.

"Great!" Nazz grins.

"Nazz, oh Nazz!" a voice calls from the end of the hallway.

Both girls look up to see Double D standing at the end of the hallway looking back at the two girls awkwardly. Marie remembered when she used to like Edd, but now she just couldn't find what attracted her to him. There he stood awkward in his sweater vest and white button up shirt. He looked like he had a fashion upgrade since the last time she saw him, those were designer skinny jeans he was wearing. But he still had on that black hat he had worn since they were kids. He waves shyly at Marie before walking up and crouching down next to Nazz.

"You were not at lunch today and Kevin seemed quite upset about it." Edd whispers, "Any particular reason you have decided to seek a different eating domicile?"

"Kevin is being a jerk dude, he has no respect for me or for you Edd. I don't understand why you even like him."

"Nazz!" Edd cries, "please this is personal matters that would better be discussed in private!"

"It's cool Edd," Marie says, "I don't judge."

"Oh, well thank you very kindly Marie for not having any harsh feelings towards my- sexual orientation."

"Marie's totally cool dude," Nazz chimes in, "No need for you to get all worried."

"Thank you for putting my mind at ease, but pray tell is Kevin's attitude the only reason you have decided to eat in the hallway?" Edd asks, "Which by the way is highly unsanitary."

"Chill dude, I just needed to get away from Kevin and his friends. And I didn't feel like sitting with you and the other Ed's because. Well Eddy just ogles me too much, you get it."

"I completely understand, Eddy just doesn't seem to understand that you have no romantic feelings towards him. How are you Marie?"

"Alright."

"That is good to hear, I hope you are keeping up with all of your studies?"

"Yeah for the most part, I'm having trouble concentrating in my Algebra two class."

"Oh well if you fall behind I can tutor you. I enjoy helping people achieve academic success. I'm tutoring Nazz in Biology currently."

"Yeah I'm pretty bad at it." Nazz giggles.

"Well the bell is going to ring in three minutes ladies so I will be going and preparing my books for class, goodbye Nazz. Lovely talking with you Marie."

"See ya later dude." Nazz calls.

"Bye Edd." Marie replies.

"Hey Marie, can you not mention that Edd is gay to anyone. He's still afraid of being judged, ya know?"

"No problem, I know when to keep things to myself."

Right on cue the bell rings and Marie begins to put her guitar back in its case. She had guitar class next and she loved to arrive on time and get her favorite comfortable chair right by the window. Nazz quietly places her trash into her paper bag and stands at the same time as Marie. The two stare blankly at each other, neither sure what to do. Nazz decides to speak first and lets a smile slide onto her face.

"Thanks for putting up with me today, I really needed this." Nazz says.

"No problem, you're welcome anytime." Marie replies.

"Thanks dude, I'll see you after school." Nazz says as she begins to walk away, "Four O'clock don't forget!"

Marie nearly skips down the hall she is so excited for tonight. Mr. Richman gives her a funny look when she enters his classroom and plops into her favorite seat. She pulls her guitar across her lap and closes her eyes, plucking out happy major chords as the rest of the students file in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Nazz flushes as she packs her school bag with books for her last class of the day, Biology. She was having Marie over after school; she could not be more excited. Nazz had realized she was bisexual upon entering high school. Hormones were confusing and she found herself finding the other girls on the cheer squad to be particularly attractive. It was easy to come to terms with. Nazz was completely cool with going with the flow of life and her parents totally encouraged her to explore all sides of herself. Sometimes Nazz was happy she grew up with parents who lived in the seventies, having hippy parents was rad. But Nazz had never been so infatuated with a girl before until she had heard Marie singing. Nazz up until that point had identified herself as straight with a mild attraction to girls. But when she heard Marie sing, saw the way her eyes lit up as she plucked at the strings of her guitar. Nazz thought at first the music was what had gotten her, but no, it was just Marie. Nazz complimented her and had left. She never was able to go back to the hallway and ask Marie if she had finished the song. She was afraid she had bothered Marie, and since Marie never answered her back she decided to leave the girl alone. But the image of the blue haired girl sitting alone in the whole struck a chord in her heart. She could never get the image out of her mind and she continued on throughout the year watching Marie out of the corner of her eye. Watching the blue haired girl walk home from the bus stop or watching her avoid her sisters childish attempts at wooing the Ed's. Whenever Marie had her back turned Nazz would let her eyes wander. But no matter how much she tried Nazz could never go back to listen to what Marie would play, it felt like an invasion of Marie's privacy. Not until today had she gotten the courage to ask the girl if she could hear her songs.

And Marie had agreed! Not only had she agreed, she even spoke to Nazz. She could not contain her excitement at the prospect of something more developing between the two of them. The only problem was Nazz wasn't entirely sure Marie was interested in her. It actually made her nervous. She had never had a problem confronting people about her feelings before, but this was different. This was deep infatuation, on the verge of falling into love. In Nazz's eyes this was her chance to be happy together with someone.

Nazz shook the thought from her head. Marie seemed totally excited about coming over to Nazz's house. And hey, even if Marie did not accept her feelings, at least Nazz would gain a new friend out of it. Always thinking on the positive side of things Nazz shut her locker and began the short walk to her Biology class when she felt a hand tap her shoulder. Nazz turns and sighs upon seeing Kevin leaning back casually against the lockers.

"Hey Nazz," Kevin says coolly, "We missed you at lunch."

"Hi Kevin," Nazz replies back blandly, "do you need something?"

"No I just…I wanted to know why you weren't at lunch today."

"I think it's pretty obvious why I wasn't at lunch today." Nazz states.

"Well, I'm sorry but you got to understand the guys and I are just joking around we don't really mean any-" Kevin tries to say.

"Kevin I'm pretty sure we both know that is completely and utter bullshit. Those guys are jerks who like to make fun of people who they think are different just because they like people of the same sex. Nothing is wrong with that Kevin and making fun of it is not cool."

"I understand why you're upset Nazz but honestly we are just kidding around."

"Kevin sometimes even kidding around hurts people. Words fucking hurt. And the things you and your friends have been saying at lunch have hurt me." Nazz sighs, stepping around Kevin, "I need to get to class."

"Nazz wait," Kevin shouts grabbing Nazz's shoulder, "What do you mean hurt you personally?"

"Kevin if you haven't figured it out yet you never will, Now please, I need to go to class."

Kevin lets her slip from his arms and she enters the classroom just before the bell rings. She takes her normal seat in the back of the room and sighs, letting her head fall into her palm. Her whole happy mood seemed gone in an instant. Here she was finally taking the initiative to ask out someone she liked and Kevin has to ruin her mood like that. The Biology teacher begins to talk and all of the words seem like gibberish to Nazz. Double D would have his work cut out for him this week. Nazz prays that Cheerleading practice will lift her energy for when Marie comes over.

Marie sat in the music room surrounded by guitars. It was close to three thirty and all she could think about was Nazz, Nazz, Nazz. She had never felt so worried before in her entire life. It had taken her nearly an hour to tune all of the seven guitars Mr. Richman had. And now all she could do was worry. What if this was all an elaborate joke to make fun of her? Or what if it was just Nazz trying to get dirt on her? What if Nazz just wanted to see if she would show up and then claim she had stolen something? No this was all way to ridiculous. Nazz was a sweet girl; she would never do anything to hurt another person intentionally. And after she had opened up about Kevin? No, Nazz definitely didn't have ulterior motives that Marie could think of. But that still left her nervous. Even if this wasn't a trick that still left Marie in her crushes house; for the very first time. Her fingers move across the strings in a complicated mess of staccato notes, bouncing together messily. Mr. Richman is staring at her from his desk with concern as the notes become more dissonant.

"Marie?" Mr. Richman calls, "Is something bothering you?"

Marie sighs and nods, placing the now tuned guitar in its case.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Marie shrugs, still not willing to talk to her teachers.

"Would you feel ok playing about it?"

Marie perks up, well that didn't sound too unreasonable. Mr. Richman was big on expression through music. It was how he was always able to tell how Marie was feeling when she was playing in class. He must have noticed her emotional rollercoaster during class today. She nods and walks across the room to her own guitar and slides into her lap. She pulls out a pick and takes a deep breath before her fingers begin to move. The tune starts off fast and staccato, conveying her nervousness about the situation she is going into. Then she lets it slow into a smooth and dolce melody that expresses Nazz in every way. She moves from the sweet part, sliding into a jazzy and vibrato filled part to convey her confusion for how she should act and what she should do. She ends the piece on a slow vibrato, letting the sour note hang in the air like a question mark.

Mr. Richman has a deep look of concentration on his face, he takes a breath, then another before standing and walking across the room. He keeps looking at Marie, stopping, then shakes his head and continues his pacing. Finally he stops in front of his desk and leans against it with a knowing look on his face.

"I see," Mr. Richman smiles, "Love has gotten you confused Marie, I can hear it now. A minor, that's how you started off and then you switched to a happier, D major. Then you moved into this complicated- Sorry this was supposed to be me figuring out your problem, but your piece was brilliant Marie truly. Obviously you are confused about something Marie, which is this love you have for this person, and the last portion the complicated jazzy rhythm is your struggle with what to do with this love, am I close?"

Marie nods eagerly, hugging her guitar close to her chest.

"Well Marie let me give you this little piece of advice, I just hope it helps. Don't let your fear of this love stop you from receiving it. Everyone deserves love in this world and just jump into it. Because even if this goes nowhere, and even if this all falls to pieces, at least you can say you tried. And that is something." Mr. Richman smiles, "I hope that was helpful."

Marie nods and quickly puts her guitar away and packs up her stuff to go. She walks up to Mr. Richman's desk and steals one of his sticky notes. In messy handwriting she writes: THANK YOU!, before running out of the room. The walk from the high school to the Peach Creek Cul-de-sac was not that far. Marie would usually walk it on nice days and cut behind the other kid's houses to get to the trailer park. But today the walk felt shorter, because her destination wasn't the trailer park. Seeing Nazz's house in the distance sent a whole tidal wave of emotions through her. It felt like stomach had been tied in knots and those knots were being hit around by a pack of children like a piñata. Her hands had suddenly become sweaty, causing her to clutch tighter to the handle of her guitar. Oh no, Marie thought, this is bad. She feels her knees weaken as she walks up to the front door. She takes in a gulp of air, trying to still the fiesta of nerves in her stomach.

She raises her hand up to knock, shakily she taps against the door. It opens not even a second after she lowers her hand back down to her side. In the doorway stands Nazz dressed in…dressed in. Marie cannot help but let her eyes roam all over Nazz's physique. Peach Creek was right; these uniforms were way to revealing for school. The tank top style top baring the schools logo ended against Nazz's abs, leaving plenty of room to show of her smooth stomach and belly button. The skirt (if one could even call it that) started right at the grooves in Nazz's hips and stopped right in the middle of her perfect thighs. Nazz's legs seemed to go on for miles. Marie gulps and raises her hand up in an awkward wave. Nazz smiles, brushing a strand of perfect blonde hair out of her face she opens the door wider.

"Come on in dude," Nazz grins, "I would have changed but cheer practice ran late and I wanted to start dinner right away. You can stay for dinner right?"

"Sure," Marie whispers, keeping her eyes anywhere but on Nazz.

"Cool, come into the kitchen and I'll get you a drink. I hope you like chicken salad."

"Sounds good," Marie says, following Nazz into her kitchen.

"What do you want to drink; I've got Soda, ice tea, water, orange juice-"

"I'll have some ice tea." Marie says, sliding one the stool in Nazz's kitchen/

She leans her guitar against the edge of the table and watches as Nazz moves about her brightly colored kitchen. The countertops were a bright blue color and the back splash on the walls was a pinkish red color. The island she sat at had two stools and was covered in magazines and a small fruit bowl filled with oranges and bananas. She smiles lightly as Nazz places a large glass of ice tea in front of her and leans across the counter with her own cup.

"I'm glad you could come over." Nazz whispers, "I've always wanted to hang out with you really, but I've never really had the confidence to ask you."

"Really?"

"Yeah dude, I think you're super cool."

"Thanks," Marie blushes, "I think you're pretty cool too."

"Aw thanks dude, do you want to move to the living room. I think it will be more comfortable for you to play in there." Nazz suggests, leaning up from the counter.

"Sure."

Marie picks up her guitar and Nazz grabs her glass for her and leads her into the living room. It was a modest room with a plush checkerboard sofa, a set of black and white curtains and a small TV surrounded by an entertainment center covered in vases and other knickknacks. Nazz places there drinks down on top of a random magazine and sits down, patting the cushion next to her on the couch. Marie sits beside her, placing her guitar case on the floor gently. She was nervous about playing in front of Nazz, singing in front of Nazz. She opens up the case and lets the guitar slide into her lap. She slips her pick out of her pocket and strums along the strings.

"When did you first start playing?" Nazz asks, watching Marie tune up the guitars strings.

"Freshman year, guitar class was fun so I got my own guitar. I've been in the class and playing by myself ever since." Marie answers.

"That's so cool dude." NAzz says, "but when exactly did you…ya know stop speaking?"

"I guess Freshman year. I just started feeling like no one was listening to me so…why bother speaking up."

"That sounds rough man, and your sisters weren't there for you?"

"My interests changed, so they didn't care what I started doing. Kind of sucks but we just aren't as close as we used to be."

"That's too bad. I don't have any siblings so it's hard for me to relate. But it doesn't sound like fun."

"It's not." Marie admits, "so you really want to hear me play?"

"Yes, please."

Marie takes a deep breath, letting her fingers come across the strings in a slow melody. She waits a few extra measures before she is supposed to come in, almost too nervous to open her mouth. She finally lets her eyes fall closed and opens her mouth to sing.

"Sisters forgotten

I'm feeling alone

Lost in the darkness

I try to find home

But I'm starting to wonder

Just where that is

Just where that is

Waiting for daylight

Going to leave town

Nothing keeps me here

And no one's around

To try and stop me

So I might as well go

I might as well go

Sisters forgotten

I'm feeling alone

Lost in the darkness

I try to find home

But I'm starting to wonder

Just where that is

Just where that is

I'm feeling alone

Don't know where to go

I just want someone

To tell me don't go

But I'm starting to realize

No one knows

So I'm gonna go

I'm gonna go

I'm gonna go"

The last low note hangs in the air and Marie dares to open her eyes and look at Nazz. She is surprised to find the other girl has tears streaming down her cheeks. Marie is not sure what to do. It had been a while since she'd seen someone cry. She didn't even know she could bring someone to tears with her songs. She gently puts her guitar back in its case before reaching out and wipes a tear from Nazz's cheek. Marie holds in her breath as Nazz focuses her eyes on Marie and smiles a sad smile.

"That was beautiful," Nazz whispers, "but so totally sad."

"Yeah, did you like it?" Marie mumbles.

"Dude, that as awesome." Nazz grins.

Marie smiles back and watches as Nazz lets her cheek push against Marie's hand, closing her eyes. Marie feels her heartbeat increase as Nazz looks up through her wet eyelashes to gaze at Marie. Their eyes lock, Marie can hear her heart beating against her eardrum as Nazz slowly raises her hand to touch Marie's cheek. Her hand was warm on Marie's cheek. Marie feels her spine tingle as the pads of Nazz's fingers rubs small circles into her face. It felt like their faces were getting closer, Marie could have fainted as she felt the heat of Nazz's breath hitting her face. Then the oven alarm went off. Surprised the girls jumped away from each other.

"I need to go take the chicken out," Nazz giggles nervously.

Marie watches her walk from the room and listens as Nazz moves about the kitchen. Did that really just happen? Marie can still feel the warmth of Nazz's hand against her cheek. She lets out a shaky breath and picks her guitar back up. Her fingers begin to pluck out a happy tune as she leans back into the couch. If there was any doubt that Nazz didn't have feelings for her it had been erased. That was too deep a stare, too much contact, to be nothing. Not to mention Nazz had cried for her. Marie felt touched.

Nazz shut the oven off and put on her oven mitts, sliding the chicken out of the oven. The sound of happy guitar music began to spill in from the living room. The happy mood helped Nazz out, that sound Marie had played really hit her hard. Marie's other song had been about leaving her home and never coming back as well. It must have been hard feeling like no one understood you and that no one was there for you. Nazz was lucky her parents were so open and happy. She never had a moment where she really hated them. But Marie wondered who she had waiting for her at home. But Nazz lets all that slip away when she remembers the way Marie had taken her cheek and wiped away her tears. Nazz felt warm all through her body, this had to mean Marie liked her too right? Nazz still felt nervous, because what if that was just Marie's way of comforting. And Nazz had put her hand on Marie's cheek in return. Nazz hides her face in her hands and tries not to squeal, she didn't know whether to be embarrassed or proud of what she had done. She hears the guitar music stop and the front door open. She walks out of the kitchen and into the living room to find her Dad entering with a smile on his face.

"Hey Hun how are you?" Her father asks placing his jacket on the coat rack by the door, "and who is your friend?"

"Hi Dad, this is my friend Marie," She says, smiling as Marie stands nervously.

"Oh don't get up on my account; oh I smell chicken, chicken salad?" Nazz nods, "Great, Mom is going to be staying another night, but she'll be back tomorrow night."

"Alright, sounds good."

"Great, I'll be in the basement if you need me, you girls have fun."

"Bye Dad." Nazz says.

"Nice to meet you sir."

"You too Marie, don't make yourself a stranger."

The door to the basement closes in the distance and Nazz takes her seat next to Marie again. Marie smiles and nervously twiddles her thumbs.

"Your Dad seems nice." Marie says.

"Thanks, he's a cool dude." Nazz nods, "Mom and I are lucky to have him around."

"Where is your Mom, if I can ask."

"Oh she went to go visit my Grandma, they all go to fashion week together in New York. My mom used to be a model." Nazz explains.

"Really?" Marie gasps, so that's where Nazz got her good looks.

"Yeah but was never totally into it. She preferred chilling out and hanging out with my Dad. What about your home life?"

"I never knew my Dad," Marie admits, "And my Mom…. She used to be around, worked her ass off to provide for us but…this was never the life she wanted so she…left when we were in middle school."

"I'm so sorry, that's got to be tough dude." Nazz mumbles, "But how do you guys, get by?"

"My Uncle Benny, he takes care of us. He works really hard to help us out. I don't know what we'd do without him."

"He sounds like a great guy."

The rest of the afternoon is spent discussing school, homework, and their families. Dinner goes well and Nazz's Dad, Martin, insists that Marie come back very soon. At the end of the evening Marie finds herself standing in Nazz's doorway, the cold night air ruffling her hair. Nazz is standing in the glowing light of her door with a serene smile on her face.

"I had a great time tonight," Nazz says, "It's been awhile since I've had so much fun."

"Me too," Marie agrees, "hopefully we can do it again soon."

"Yeah, like tomorrow, same time?" Nazz asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure, sounds like a plan." Marie grins.

Before Marie can say her goodbyes Nazz leans in and hugs her tightly, a blush on her cheeks. Marie cannot stop the large smile that spreads across her face as she returns the embrace. Nazz is so warm. Nazz pulls away and smiles.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye." Marie says.

"Bye."

Marie begins her walk to the trailer park and Nazz watches her leave from her window, a soft sigh escapes her lips as she disappears. She turns around and almost jumps when she sees her Dad looking over her shoulder with a large grin on his face.

"You like that girl huh." Her Dad grins, "I think she likes you too."

"You think! Oh Daddy I think she is so totally awesome. I just get so nervous around her, this is like the highest levels of liking someone here."

"Don't worry Nazz, I'm sure she likes you too. If your mother can like a guy like me a girl like her can most certainly love you."

"Thanks Daddy."

Nazz gives her father a big squeeze before heading up to her room for a much needed shower.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Hey guys, I'm not very good at doing Author's notes but I just wanted to tell you guys that all of the songs that Marie writes and sings, are written by myself. So if you were wondering what kind of songs they were or where they came from, they are all my lyrics. I hope you guys enjoy the story and keep sending in your interest. The more people I have interested the faster I write.

Chapter Three

Marie could still smell Nazz's perfume on her shoulder as she walked through the woods to get to the trailer park. The evening had been one of the best in her life and he could not imagine a better end to her day than a hug from Nazz. She felt more confident now in her choice to pursue the girl, it seemed obvious that Nazz must like her back. When Nazz blushed, cried, and hugged her, how was she supposed to ignore them? If those weren't indicators than Marie was going to make a complete fool of herself infront of the blonde cheerleader. But she was ok with that. Sometimes people have to take a chance, and Marie didn't want to live her life with regret. Upon stumbling into the trailer park the first thing she noticed was that the light in front of the trailer was on. She was surprised, not expecting anyone to leave it on for her she climbs up the steps and enters the small room and is surprised to see her "Father" Uncle Benny sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He looks so small in his old flannel shirt and ripped up jeans, his construction helmet at his feet. It looks like he has lost even more of his hair since the last time Marie had seen him. Almost all of his red hair is gone. Marie looks up at her bedroom door and hears the faint music of her sisters. She lets the door shut behind her and places her schoolbag and guitar by the door. Her Uncle does not look up at her once.

"Hey Daddy, everything ok?" Marie asks, coming to sit on the coffee table in front of him.

"I lost my job." He says, looking up at her, eyes red and puffy.

"Oh, I'm sorry Daddy." Marie whispers, raising up her hand to pat her uncle's shoulder, "have you told the others yet?"

"No, no I didn't. I don't know what to do. I don't think I'll be able to keep this place running. I'm failing you girls." Uncle Benny sighs, letting his head fall down against his chest.

"Daddy don't say that-"

"I'm not your Father Marie," Uncle Benny shouts, "Even if I was….i'm bad at it. I don't know anything about you girls. All I do is work and….I can't even provide for you."

The tears are beginning to fall now, and Marie can feel her heart breaking for her Uncle. He had always been there for them when they needed him. And when their mother left he stepped up to the plate to take care of all of them.

"You are the closest thing any of us have ever had to a real Father. And I think you are doing a fantastic job. I know it must be hard providing for all of us, and I'm sorry we haven't been pulling our weight as much as we should be. I can get a job, Lee can get a job. I wouldn't ask May to get a job, you know she's hopeless." She smiles as her Uncle laughs and brings Marie into his arms.

"I don't know what I'd do without you girls." Uncle Benny chuckles, "I would greatly appreciate it if you girls could get jobs, at least for the time being. Until I can find a new job."

"No problem," Marie says, "And we miss you too Daddy."

Her Dad smiles and releases her from his embrace and pats her shoulders.

"Now, where have you been all night young lady?"

"I was at a friend's house," Marie blushes.

"A friend? That blush doesn't suggest friend at all. Come have a smoke with me on the porch and tell me all about this friend." Her uncle smiles, pulling a pack out of his pocket and heading for the door.

Marie stands and follows him, a smile on her face.

"Well her name is Nazz…"

The next day at school Marie spends her free first block in the library scrolling through job ads, trying to find a place to work. After the conversation she had with her Uncle last night she felt more motivated to get a job than ever. He even encouraged her to pursue her crush on Nazz, saying, the signs all pointed to Nazz liking her back. She was glad her Uncle was gay; he understood what she was going through.

Marie groans and leans back in her seat. She couldn't find any place that was looking for a high school girl, not even one job seemed fit for her to work. And all the ones that were looking to hiring where she could work were too far away for her to walk. She rubs her eyes and starts her search again; maybe she could have her uncle spot her money for a bike. Biking would get her there faster than walking.

"Salutations Marie," Edd calls, taking the empty seat beside her, "How are you this morning?"

"Hi….I'm ok…." Marie mumbles.

"Might I ask what brings you to the computer lab today, I haven't seen you in here before." Edd says, taking out a cleaning wipe and wiping down his keyboard and mouse.

"Well, I'm trying to find a job." Marie sighs, "Not much luck right now."

"Oh well have you perhaps journeyed into town recently? The local diner is offer for a position for a late shift worker. Maybe that could be the opportunity you are looking for?" Edd suggests, logging on to his computer.

"Wait are you serious? Do they need anything special when you apply?" Marie asks, she could work late night at a diner no problem.

"I believe it requires a resume." Edd informs her.

"I have no idea how to make one of those, I'm screwed." Marie groans.

"Well if you require assistances I would be more than happy to help you formulate a resume that is guaranteed to get you a job."

"Really?"

"Of course, I am available right now if you require assistances. I was planning on starting my AP Psychology project early, but I have another month and a half before it's due. I can spare some time to help a friend out." Edd says with a smile.

"Thanks Edd, I owe you one."

Nazz cannot stop smiling as she sits through her English class. Marie is all she had on her mind. She hadn't seen the bluenette yet this morning, but she hoped she would at lunch. The teacher was going over one of the books they had just started reading in class but Nazz was too concentrated on the doodle of her and Marie's names on her notebook page. When the bell finally rang she felt relief at being able to stand. The first class of the day was always the worst. She packed up her bag and was prepared to head to her next block when Kevin stopped her in the middle of the classroom.

"Can I talk to you." Kevin asks, adjusting the straps of his back pack.

"I guess." Nazz shrugs.

Kevin gestures for her to follow before exciting the room and heading down towards the cafeteria. She follows, she could be late to her gym class, and she didn't even have to take it technically because of cheer. But she felt like the added exercise would do her good. Kevin finally stops and turns to face her when they're at the doors to the cafeteria.

"Look about yesterday, I understand you are angry with me but I'm a little concerned." Kevin says in a hushed tone.

"Concerned?" Nazz asks, "About what?"

"Marie Kanker was over at your house last night, what was up with that?" Kevin asks.

"I invited her over," Nazz says, "not that it's any of your business."

"Why would you invite her over? She's no good Nazz."

"Excuse me? Who gives you the right to tell me who I should and should not hang out with?"

"Nazz I'm just saying she's not exactly the nicest person you could hang out with. Not only that but she's tormented us since we were little."

"People change Kevin, why do you have to be so negative. Why do you have to judge others without even getting to know them. We hang out with Edd now, and we never used to before!"

"This is different Nazz," Kevin shouts.

"How, how is it any different Kevin?" Nazz argues back, "You used to hate all of the Ed's and now we hang out with Edd. So why can't we assume that Marie is different now?"

"Because Edd isn't our friend!" Kevin groans, "We just use him to help us with our schoolwork."

"Wow, I thought you were just being a jerk before. But now I see you are acting like a total dick. Edd is our friend, he comes to the games to support us and that's what you consider him to be. Just someone we use to do our schoolwork. Whatever Kevin, I'm so done with you." Nazz shouts, before stomping away.

"Nazz don't be like this." Kevin calls after her.

"Consider our friendship over!" Nazz yells back.

Nazz felt cold all of a sudden. She didn't understand why Kevin was being such a jerk about this, it almost broke her heart. She use to value their friendship above any other, he was there for her whenever she needed him. But she had never actually told him she was bisexual. She sighs it was too late for her to go to class now. She wanders through the hallway until she stops at Marie's hallway. No one is there of course but she finds comfort in the space and goes to sit in the corner. Kevin was trying to protect her in his own jerk face sort of way. But saying that about Edd, that was completely uncalled for. She was just glad the poor boy wasn't there to hear the cruel things Kevin had said about him.

"Nazz?" a voice calls down the hallway.

Nazz looks up and smiles as Marie comes walking down the hallway, looking slightly concerned. Nazz doesn't stand but gestures for Marie to sit down. The blue haired girl takes a seat across from her and gives her a questioning look.

"What are you doing down here? Don't' you have class?"

"I got into a fight with Kevin." Nazz admits, "I'll probably be spending a lot of lunches with you now. I hope you don't mind."

"No I don't," Marie frowns, "But what did he do?"

"He doesn't like me hanging out with you." Nazz admits.

"I can understand why. I'm not exactly from the Cul-da-Sac or the nicer part of town." Marie sighs.

"He just doesn't understand that people change and that we're all older now. He said the worst thing about poor Edd too." Nazz sighs.

"What did he say?"

"That we weren't really friends with Edd, that we just use him to help us with our homework. That is so not true. Like Edd and I have gone to the mall together, I've totally helped revamp his style. But Kevin just doesn't get it. I'm so done with him dude."

"Maybe a break would do you some good."

"I think it will too. I want him to just realize he's being a jerk you know? So what are you doing about, don't you have class too?"

"I cut it to go drop off a job application." Marie admits, "things aren't going to well at home so Lee and I need to get jobs. They hired me on the spot. I'm really happy."

"That's awesome, where are you working?" Nazz asks.

"The diner down near the candy shop, they were looking for someone to work the night shift and I got the job. It works out great since I don't have a first block class I can sleep in a bit."

"That's great, I'm so happy for you. We should celebrate, do you want to maybe grab a snack or something before we go back to my house?" Nazz suggest.

"Sounds great."

"Awesome, then it's a date."

The word date seemed to change the tone of the whole day. All Marie could think about was that now she and Nazz were going on a date. Maybe not so much of a girlfriend/girlfriend kind of date, but this was more than just two friends going on an outing. The bell rings and Nazz bounces up from the floor.

"Well I've got class; I'll see you at lunch." Nazz calls before blending into the mess of kids in the hallway.

Marie smiles and stands, at least she had something to look forward to during Algebra two, lunch with Nazz. As she heads to her classroom she spots Kevin in the hallway taking a book out of his locker. He spots her and sends her a nasty glare. She sends one back at him. She couldn't let Kevin know she felt intimidated by him. He slams his locker and heads in the opposite direction of her. She lets out a small sigh of relief in steps into her Algebra class. Her sisters are not in their usual spot behind the Ed's. They are waiting the her desk patiently. Lee is sitting on the desk in front of hers with her feet resting on top of Marie's desk. May leaning against the windowsill with a magazine in her hands.

"Hey," Lee calls when Marie stops at her desk, "We talked to Daddy this morning."

Marie just nods and takes her seat. Lee loves over at May than back at Marie then sighs. Marie just stares past Lee towards the teacher in the corner of the room. He is adjusting his hearing aids again, looks like today is going to be just as noisy as yesterday.

"Have you had any luck finding a job yet Marie?" May asks.

Marie nods once.

"Really?" Lee growls, "Damn, I don't even know where to start looking. Getting a job just sounds like a pain. I need to get me a boyfriend to support my needs."

Marie shrugs and goes back to looking at the teacher. He has his hearing aids in now, and is standing at the board with his book open. Marie gestures towards the teacher and her sisters take their normal seats behind the Ed's. As soon as the teacher announces what they'll be doing today and turns to start writing on the board the chatter begins. Lee looks over her shoulder once at Marie before turning back to Eddy and wrapping her arms around his neck. The rest of the class passes with loud noise, and very little information being learned on Marie's part. When the bell finally rang Marie could not flee fast enough. She grabs her guitar from the music room and enters the hallway surprised to find Nazz already sitting there with Edd beside her. Marie waves quietly at the two and sits down against the opposite wall and pulls out her guitar.

"Greetings Marie, I hope you don't mind if I join you for lunch today." Edd says nervously, "I can leave if you believe I'll be a bother."

"You can stay," Marie says, "Don't feel like hanging with the Ed's?"

"They are currently hiding from your sisters." Edd chuckles, "I remember when I used to join them when these events occurred."

"Don't remind me," Marie sighs, "I can't believe I used to act like that."

"I totally get it dude," Nazz grins, "But everyone grows up and changes. I regret things I did as a kid. But the experience is all a part of growing up."

"How very whimsical of you Nazz. Many things have indeed changed since our adolescences." Edd sighs.

"Marie do you want some of my veggie sticks?" Nazz asks, opening up her lunch bag and pulling out the same lunch as yesterday.

Marie nods and takes a few carrot sticks before sliding back against her wall. Edd is unwrapping his lunch and arranging it neatly on the paper bag in his lap. Marie has to hold in her laughter when she sees him pull out a hander kerchief and lay it across his lap. It's so clean and hygienic and just so Edd.

"Marie did you stop by and talk to the owner about the job? Did they like the resume I assisted you with?" Edd asks.

"Yeah, they hired me on the spot." Marie answers with a grin.

"That is excellent news." Edd cheers, "I hope it works out for you."

"I do too. By the way could you give me a hand with my Algebra two class. We have a test coming up in a few weeks and I'm going to fail."

"Of course, I'll check my schedule and pencil you in."

"You should erase Kevin off of that list." Nazz grumbles, "He's a total jerk dude."

Edd remains silent and simply eats his lunch quietly. Marie doesn't like the now sad look Edd has on his face. It reminds her too much of how her Uncle Benny looked last night. Sad and broken down. Nazz looks sad now too, noticing how her comment has Edd looking so down. So Marie begins to play a cheerful melody. Nazz perks up but Edd seems reluctant to respond to the tune. Marie pegs Edd for a fan of classical music and begins to pluck out the notes to one of the only classical songs she regrets knowing. Fur Elise comes off the strings of her guitar softly and seems to get Edd's attention. He immediately looks up at her and watches her fingers move across the strings. The version she plays is short and when she finishes Edd claps enthusiastically.

"My Marie I did not know you were familiar with the classics such as Beethoven. I must say your skill level at the guitar is quite exceptional." Edd says with a smile.

"I'm glad you liked it. It was one of the first classical pieces I learned how to play." Marie admits.

"Well I think you did it justice, no one appreciates classical music these days. Oh but Nazz mentioned you also write your own material. Tell me is that hard?"

"Not really, it's kind of how I express myself."

"She is totally good, but shy about singing." Nazz hops in, "I'm hoping she will sign up for the talent show next week."

"Well I applaud your bravery Marie, I would be far too nervous to present any form of talent I have. Of course all of my talents include algebraic equations."

"I'm not sure I'm going to do it." Marie mumbles, "not really my thing."

"But you'll consider it, right dude?" Nazz asks, puffing out her bottom lip in a cute pout.

Marie gulps and nods. If Nazz kept giving her that look there was nothing Marie wouldn't do. The rest of lunch passes with quiet conversation and a few more classical pieces that Marie knows how to play. Edd is thoroughly impressed by the end of it and Nazz seems happy that everyone is getting alone so well.

"Well ladies I hate to tear myself away from the pleasant conversation, but I have three minutes to prepare for my next class and I would like to use them." Edd declares, packing up his things, "I hope we can all do this again very soon. And I will figure out a time for us to study together Marie. Goodbye ladies."

"Bye Dude," Nazz calls, after him.

Marie waves and watches as Edd disappear around the corner, leaving her and Nazz alone. Nazz smiles at her and Marie smiles back.

"I like eating lunch with you," Nazz sighs, "It's so relaxing."

"Oh?" Marie mumbles, "Kevin's friends?"

"Yeah dude, they totally don't understand manners, or personal space, or when to shut up. But with you everything is so much…cooler. And you are so nice to Edd. Kevin would never let Edd eat with us at lunch, doesn't want to ruin his "image"." Nazz says, gesturing her frustration, "but you don't care, and I like that."

"Hard to complain when I'm usually alone anyway." Marie chuckles dryly.

Nazz smiles sadly at this comment and slides forward towards Marie. Marie watches curiously as the cheerleader pushes the bottoms of her designer boots against the bottom of her own pair of grungy Goodwill combat boots. Their feet look almost the same size, both at equal height with each other. Nazz tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and smiles wide at Marie.

"Well I'm going to promise you that you aren't going to have another lonely lunch," Nazz smiles, "As long as you don't mind having me come and bother you every day?"

"Not at all," Marie grins.

The bell rings and neither of them make a move to get up. Nazz moves their feet back and forth and Marie lets her. Marie puts her guitar away while Nazz hums lightly to herself. Marie recognizes the tune, the song she played yesterday at Nazz's house.

"I'm glad you liked my song," Marie whispers.

"Of course," Nazz grins "you wrote it."

Nazz blushes and nearly goes into frenzy. Did she really just let that slip out? But the blush on Marie's face is enough to make Nazz stop her explanation of the last statement. She lets it hang there for Marie to accept. Marie moves her feet from Nazz's and stands, helping the blonde up off the floor.

"Thank you," Marie says with a blush.

"Of course," Nazz smiles, "meet me by my locker after school and we'll grab something at the candy shop to celebrate."

"Alright."

Nazz skips the whole way to her locker; she has never felt so happy. Nothing could bring her mood down, except of course Kevin. He is leaning up against her locker with a mad look on his face. This cannot be good. She ignores him as she opens her locker and pulls out her Biology book and notes. She shuts it behind her and begins to walk to class.

"Nazz, where were you at lunch today?" Kevin asks.

"I was having lunch with Marie and Edd." Nazz says plainly.

"Why are you hanging out with them?"

"I don't expect you to understand Kevin, since you don't really understand what friendship really means."

"Nazz I understand what friendship is, but the guys-"

"I don't want to hear about the guys, they aren't you! You are not them! What happened to the guy who shed a few tears when Rolf had to move back to his Country? Where is the boy who let me cry on his shoulder when my Gran passed? What happened to that guy?" Nazz cries.

"Nazz….that's still me."

"Well until you can prove it, I don't think I'll be hanging out with you for a while."

"What do you need me to prove?"

"Kevin if you have to ask me that then I don't know if we will ever become friends. You shouldn't have to ask me what you need to do to prove to me you're still the same person." Nazz sighs, "Have a nice rest of your day Kevin."

"I'll figure out a way to prove it Nazz when you prove to me that Marie Kanker has changed." Kevin calls after.

"Talk to her then, you will be pleasantly surprised." And with that Nazz turns for the final time and enters her biology class.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Hey guys, I'm not very good at doing Author's notes but I just wanted to tell you guys that all of the songs that Marie writes and sings, are written by myself. So if you were wondering what kind of songs they were or where they came from, they are all my lyrics. I hope you guys enjoy the story and keep sending in your interest. The more people I have interested the faster I write. Also I'm sorry if I'm not updating on a regular basis. I've got work and stuff but I'll try and put out chapters more frequently? Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far

Chp. 4

Marie waits nervously beside Nazz's locker, shouldering her guitar awkwardly. Everyone was giving her funny looks; she didn't belong in this section of lockers. Only cheerleaders and jocks got these lockers because they were extra wide for sports equipment. She was lucky she even got a locker on the first floor. She sighs and looks down at her shoes. Nazz would be here soon and then they would go eat something and go back to Nazz's house. Hell maybe Nazz would even invite her to stay for dinner again. The idea warmed Marie's heart; it had been a while since she'd had a proper sit down dinner. Not since Christmas last year, and even that was mostly frozen dinners and a badly baked store bought pie.

Marie sighs and tries not to dwell on any of that. She was honestly lucky to have a family like hers; no matter how broken it seemed to be. A set of sneakers stops in front of her and Marie quickly looks up and is surprised to find Kevin standing in front of her, looking less than thrilled. Marie looks around hoping Nazz will show up soon, but she cannot spot the blonde anywhere. She puts on her best, leave me the fuck alone, glare and hopes Kevin will leave. He matches it with equal ferocity. What did he want with her? She wonders if it's because Nazz has been hanging out with her, but it had only been two days. Had it really caused so much attention that it warranted this kind of reaction from Kevin?

"What are you playing at?" Kevin asks, straightening his stances, he's a lot taller than Marie remembers.

She doesn't respond, just straightens her own stance and tries to make herself look as big and tough as Kevin. In a clean fight she could probably hold her own. He was a football player but not the buffest one in the bunch, she could take him if need be. He stares at her for a minute and seems to nod for a minute, as if in approval and slouches down a little. Marie relaxes her stance but can't seem to fully let go in Kevin's presence. She is still questioning his motives for confronting her.

"What are you playing at with Nazz?"

Marie raises her eyebrows; he wants to know what's up with her and Nazz? Marie simply shrugs, not really able to form the right words. How could she possibly explain what was going on with her and Nazz when she barely knew herself? This was all new to her. Kevin seems irritated at her lack of response and begins to fidget. Marie cannot think of anything to say that could console the boy, she can't think of anything to say period. And even if she could she wouldn't be able to get the words out. Not without Nazz next to her, or even Edd. Someone whose energy she could feed off of and confidence she could absorb. By herself she felt a little helpless. Kevin seems to snap and slams his hand beside her head, the sound of the metal locker reverberating through her ears.

"What are you playing at with Nazz?" He hisses lowly, getting right in her face.

The only logical thing Marie can find to do is push him, and she does. He seems taken by surprise at the force she puts into it as she pushes hard against his chest and watches him topple to the ground. He looks up at her with a glare.

"What the fuck is your deal?" Kevin shouts.

It's at this moment that Nazz comes storming in, sending a deadly glare at Kevin. Marie feels a shiver of fear run down her own spine, Nazz could be scary. Marie watches as Nazz packs her stuff in her locker, slams it shut and turns on Kevin, hands on her hips.

"When I told you to get to know Marie I didn't mean like this Kev, you are so totally rude." Nazz shouts.

"What are you talking about, she pushed me!" Kevin shouts pointing at Marie.

"And I'm sure she had good reason, you were probably to close in her person space dude. That's like totally disrespectful." Nazz sighs, "Let's go Marie."

Marie feels Nazz wrap her fingers around her hand and tug her down the hallway and away from her awestruck "friend." Nazz's hands are surprisingly cold compared to her own. She had just come from guitar class so her fingers were still red and warm from the friction of guitar strings. They fit nicely together, their hands. Marie tries to hold back the smile now spreading across her face but can't. They are outside of the school and walking down the sidewalk when Nazz finally let's go of Marie's hand.

"Marie I'm so totally sorry about Kevin." Nazz sighs, turning to fully face Marie, "He doesn't understand why we are hanging out all of a sudden. He's probably just jealous that I'm not giving him any attention."

"It's ok," Marie shrugs, "you were friends first."

"I know," Nazz groans, "But you and I are friends now, and I want him to…like get that ya know?"

Marie just nods. Nazz searches over Marie's face, after a few seconds she smiles and lets out a sigh of relief. She then springs forward and wraps her arms around Marie's neck, giving the taller girl a squeeze. Marie flushes and hugs her back, letting her arms slip around Nazz's waist. She fits so nicely against her body. The scent of cherries and vanilla lingers in Nazz's hair. Marie tries not to sniff too deeply, but she wants to cherish this moment.

"I'm so glad we've become closer," Nazz whispers against Marie's ear, "You are the best."

"I'm happy too." Marie breathes back.

After a few long seconds Nazz slips away from Marie, but her hands still stay on the blue haired girl's shoulders. Nazz can feel Marie's fingers sitting nervously on her hips, as if she doesn't know if it's ok to continue holding her. Nazz doesn't want to let go but she did promise Marie a celebration, and that's what she was going to get.

"Alright," Nazz grins, "let's get some snackage and head back to my house."

Marie nods and lets her hands slip to her side. Nazz drops her hands from Marie's shoulders and grabs at her left hand. She grins wider at the blush that covers Marie's cheeks and tugs her in the direction of the candy store. The shop hadn't changed since they were little, still run by the same old man, Mr. Anton. The bell jingles as Nazz pushes open the door and the smell of fresh taffy and warm cookies fills the air.

"I love sugar," Nazz sighs, "so what's your favorite candy?"

"I never really could afford candy when I was little, but I've always loved bubblegum." Marie says, looking over all of the colorful candies and treats.

"Have you ever had rock candy?" Nazz asks, "That's one of my favorites."

"No, but I've always wanted to try it."

"I'll get some, I think they even have bubblegum flavored if you'd like that."

"Sure." Marie smiles, "but you don't have to buy them for me."

"It's to celebrate your new job, let me buy them. You can pay me back by…singing to me today." Nazz grins, "Then we'll be even."

"I….ok." Marie blushes.

"Great, oh he just put out a fresh tray of cookies!" Nazz grins, "pick out some flavors and I'll grab the rock candy."

Marie watches Nazz skip over to the large glass containers of crystalized candy. Mr. Anton is standing in front of the cookie display, sliding warm and soft looking chocolate chip cookies onto the display case with a content look on his face. He looks up when he sees Marie approach and smiles wide, the large mustache on his upper lip seems to rise at the corners with his smile.

"Hello Dear, what can I help you with today?" Mr. Anton asks, as he puts way his baking sheet and oven mitts.

"Oh well, I need to pick out some cookies." Marie mumbles nervously, gesturing towards the baked goods.

"Oh yes, come around to the front and tell me what flavors you would like, how many are you going to be getting?" Mr. Anton asks.

"Um…well…" Marie mumbles, looking at the display nervously.

"We'll be taking two dozen Mr. Anton." Nazz says from behind Marie, sliding her hand into Marie's, "And this bag of candy."

"Alright, and your flavors?" Mr. Anton asks.

"I need a dozen chocolate chip." Nazz grins, "Six s'mores and six heath toffee."

"Of course, just let me wrap this up for you and I'll be at the register in a minute."

Nazz guides Marie to the register and places her bag of rock candy on the counter. She gives Marie's hand a squeeze and smiles. Marie smiles back, trying to calm down. She really needed to calm down and stop being nervous. She would soon be serving dozens of people at the diner she couldn't afford to freeze up on them or she'd lose her job.

"Hey don't be so hard on yourself," Nazz whispers, "this was your first time in here right?"

"Yeah…" Marie admits, "I've only ever looked in through the window…. Never actually been in this place."

"So it's understandable that you'd be nervous, its ok dude, I've got your back." Nazz says, squeezing her hand.

"Here you are ladies, two dozen cookies and ten rocky candy sticks, that will be nineteen dollars." Mr. Anton says, placing two white boxes on the counter in a plastic bag.

Nazz hands him a twenty and waves away the change he offers back to her. He smiles and drops the dollar into the tiny jelly bean shaped tip jar in front of his cash register. He wishes the two girls a happy afternoon before they leave the shop. Nazz holds onto the bag of rock candy and Marie carries the cookies in her hand. Nazz keeps their hands locked together the entire way to Nazz's house. The blonde swings them back and forth and hums lightly. Upon arrival Nazz finally releases Marie's hand; she tries not to frown at the lack of contact between them. They enter the house and Marie gently takes the cookies from Marie's hands and heads into the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home dude, I'll be right back."

Marie unloads her bag and gently puts her guitar on the floor next to the coffee table. She has a worksheet of algebra two problems to fill out and a packet out History to go over. She wonders if her and Nazz would be doing homework today when Nazz returns, carrying a small plate of cookies and two glasses of milk, the rock candy tucked under her arm.

"Cookies and Milk is the best way to celebrate an awesome event." Nazz smiles, "and afterwards you can play me a song and we should probably do homework."

"Sounds good." Marie grins, taking a glass of milk from Nazz.

Its real milk, not like the powdered stuff they were forced to drink at home. She sighs after the first sip. Nazz already has a cookie in her mouth, a small smear of chocolate on her lip. Marie blushes and ignores the way Nazz licks the morsel off her lips, slowly. Nazz gestures towards the plate. Marie looks at the three different kinds and grabs the one with little melted marshmallows in it, the same type Nazz has. It tastes just like a s'mores. Marie holds back the satisfied groan she has at the taste of the cookie. It had been years since she'd had a s'mores and longer still since she'd last had a cookie.

"Isn't it good?" Nazz sighs, picking up a second cookie "Gosh I will totally need to hit the gym after this."

"Why?" Marie asks, "I think you look fine."

"Thanks," Nazz says with a blush, "but coach likes us to maintain a certain weight during our season. And since we cheer all the way through until spring, I need to watch my figure for at least six more months."

"That's stupid," Marie snorts, "it shouldn't matter how much you weigh, as long as you can still perform and cheer, why should it matter?"

"I know right, god I wish everyone could think like you, you get it."

Marie doesn't take another cookie; although delicious she never was an entirely huge fan of chocolate. Although the small dots along Nazz's lips were rather alluring and almost made her want to change her view of the sweet substance. She instead drinks her milk slowly, savoring the cool drink.

"Can you stay for dinner again tonight?" Nazz asks, standing to put the plate away, "My Mom is going to be home tonight I want you to meet her."

"Sure," Marie says, "if you think its ok, I don't want to get in the way of your family bonding-"

"You wouldn't be, I think it's really important that she meet you. And there is no time like the present." Nazz beams.

Marie blushes and nods. Meeting Nazz's mother, this felt almost surreal. And it was important to Nazz that she meets her mother. Marie could not express the feelings of joy and excitement going off in her stomach. This week was turning out to be the best week in Marie's entire life. She listens to Nazz putting things away in the kitchen and takes the time to pull out her guitar and tune it up a bit. It's only a little off from the walk over and she quickly begins to move her fingers, trying to pick the right song to play. It comes to her, one of the songs she had written last night after the talk with her uncle. It didn't have a melody yet, but she finds herself playing a collection of happy and upbeat chords and the lyrics come out of her soon after.

"Silence was my companion

Now he is my enemy

I've grown happy with

The sound that now surrounds me

Whenever I see you

I'm so glad I've got you

Now I've got you

And now I know why

The moon circles the sun

And now I know why

Why the sand hugs the ocean

And now I know

What it's like to have a friend

Because I've got you

Now I've got you."

Marie sings out the last part slowly, letting the final chord fade into the silence of Nazz's house. She blushes now and squeezes her guitar against her body maybe that was a bit too much too soon. This was only her second day hanging out with Nazz and she had just busted out a semi confession type of song. She turns to look towards the kitchen and sees Nazz standing in the doorway with an astonished look on her face.

"Did…did you write that for me?" Nazz asks, coming slowly towards Marie.

Marie is worried now, she cannot tell if Nazz is happy or not. But regardless she nods and turns her gaze to the floor. Maybe that song was a mistake; no it probably was a mistake. Nazz would probably kick her out of the house and all Marie would have left were the two days' worth of amazing memories to cling to and obsess over.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Nazz whispers.

Marie quickly looks up and sees that Nazz has tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face. She tries to think of something to say but nothing comes out of her mouth, like the first time she tried talking to Nazz. She is speechless.

"Thank you Marie," Nazz laughs, "I'm so glad we've become so close. I mean I totally know we've only really gotten to know each other these last few days but… I don't even think that matters. I think what we have is totally special."

"I do too," Marie smiles.

"Ok I need to hug you so put the guitar down."

Marie barely places the guitar in her case before Nazz is on top of her. The blonde's arms are wrapped securely around Marie's neck and her head is buried into her collarbone. Marie lets her arms wrap around Nazz's back and smile at the warmth that spreads between them. It feels nice to be hugged. She hadn't gotten a hug in a while, not a close long hug like this. She had hugged her Uncle last night, but that was more of a comforting hugged and of course she had already hugged Nazz twice now. But this kind of hug, the long and warm and close hug they were now sharing. She had not been hugged like this since her mom had left. She can still remember the way her mother had kept her pulled against her chest, pressing little kisses into her blue hair and mumbling how much she loved her. Marie always regrets being the last one to see her mother before she'd left. She always felt like she could have stopped her.

The thought stops as soon as Nazz nuzzles her nose against Marie's neck, it tickles slightly. She realizes now how close they are. Their chests are pressed together, stomachs aligned, and their legs are intertwined in a way that makes Marie blush. Suddenly all she can smell is Nazz, Nazz, Nazz. It's overwhelming and wonderful all at the same time, but she doesn't want to push it, not matter how much she wants to. It was way to earlier for anything more than this, and her true feelings weren't even out in the open. But when Nazz releases a small breath against her neck she cannot stop the shiver that runs down her spine. Nazz giggles against her neck and moves her head up to rest underneath Marie's chin.

"I don't want to move," Nazz whispers softly, "you're really comfy."

Marie responds by holding Nazz a little closer, she can't help it. The thought of her moving away bothers her. Just a few more seconds, a minute, Marie pleads to no one in particular. Nazz seems to relax into Marie, letting her cheek press against Marie's neck. Marie thanks all the gods above for this small moment. She would have at least twenty new songs written about just this moment before she went to bed tonight.

"We have homework," Nazz sighs, the voice of reason breaking through, "we should do it before dinner."

"We should." Marie agrees, but neither of them move.

"Hey Marie," Nazz mumbles.

"Yeah?" Marie asks.

"Do you write songs a lot?"

"Yeah, all the time."

"How many do you think you've written?"

"No idea, I've got three notebooks full."

"Wow…can you let me read them sometime?"

"I don't know, it's kind of like my version of a diary, some of my songs are…very personal."

"Ok, I want pry." Nazz says, "How much homework do you have?"

"I've got a packet of Algebra two problems and a History packet to go through, you?" Marie asks.

"Ugh I've got an outline to do for my English class and a whole bunch of Biology notes to go over." Nazz groans, "I don't want to."

Marie decides to be the voice of reason, even though she hates having to push Nazz away from her. She could spend the rest of her existence just holding the blonde and she would be happy for the rest of her life.

"Come on, the sooner we finish the better." Marie sighs.

Nazz sits up off of her and pouts. Marie has to look away from the cute look, heart racing at how adorable it looked paired with Nazz's already bright blue eyes. She grabs her homework from her school bag and spreads it on the coffee table in front of her. She moves to sit on the floor and begins scratching out answers into her history packet. She looks up when Nazz leaves the room and comes back with her own school bag. The blonde pulls out a copy of To Kill a Mockingbird, and a blank sheet of notebook paper and begins writing. She looks up and smiles when she catches Marie's eyes. Marie smiles back and turns back to her own work.

"Ugh!" Nazz groans, falling back onto the floor, "I hate Bio so much!"

"Replace Bio with Algebra 2 and I would agree." Marie sighs, "Why are you taking Bio anyway? Couldn't you have taken cooking science or something easier?"

"Well…" Nazz mumbles, "You see my dream was always to become Veterinarian as a kid, Or sometimes I was a doctor. I actually used to pretend I was the only pet and people doctor in the Cul-De-Sac. But…I guess I'm trying Bio because I want to be good at it. So that I can become a doctor or a vet."

"Or a Pet and People doctor." Marie asks.

"Shut up," Nazz grins, "So now that I know I totally suck at it. I'm kind of at a loss for what to do ya know. I mean next year everyone's applying to College and I don't even know what I want to do. What about you?"

"Me?" Marie asks.

"Yeah, what are you going to do? What was always your dream?"

"My old dream used to be to get married and have my own trailer. I've grown out of that one a long time ago. I want to burn that memory down. But…I guess what I've been dreaming of lately is, just writing and playing music. I don't know maybe start a band and get a record label and make it big. But not be one of those pretentious bands that think they are better than everyone else. The kind of band that will come back and play gigs in their hometown even though everyone there was a dick to them." Marie sighs, "But realistically, I'll probably just work at the diner."

"Why?" Nazz asks, "You've got such talent, why let it go to waste?"

"I don't have the money for college; I don't have the money for anything really. Maybe I'm just a pessimist." Marie sighs, "Maybe I'm just realistic."

"Do you want to go to College?"

"Yeah…yeah I do. No one in my family's been to college. Lee isn't going to college; she isn't even graduating this year. I want to be the first."

"Then don't give up on that dream ok." Nazz smiles, grabbing Marie's hand in hers, "Ok I've got a new dream."

"Oh? And what's that?" Marie chuckles.

"I want to go to the same College as you. I don't know what I'll study, but I know I want to go with you. Whatever school you want, and I'll go to."

"What if I-"

"If you want to go to College you'll go to college. We'll make it work." Nazz insists, "Together."

Marie smiles, feeling so many emotions rising in her chest, the largest one of all, gratitude. Even if Nazz would never like her as more than a friend, Marie could be ok with it. Because having Nazz as a friend, making such big declarations about attending school together, was the best thing that Marie had ever had in her life. She wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

"Ok now hurry up and finish your packet, I have to give you the biggest hug in the world." Nazz grins.

"Finish your Bio first and I'll play you another song." Marie grins back.

Marie watches Nazz focus in on her Bio with the happiest look on her face. Yes, Marie could definitely get used to this.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Hey guys, I'm not very good at doing Author's notes but I just wanted to tell you guys that all of the songs that Marie writes and sings, are written by myself. So if you were wondering what kind of songs they were or where they came from, they are all my lyrics. I hope you guys enjoy the story and keep sending in your interest. The more people I have interested the faster I write. Also I'm sorry if I'm not updating on a regular basis. I've got work and stuff but I'll try and put out chapters more frequently? Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far

Chp. 5

Edd's P.O.V.

Edd helped himself to a glass of orange juice upon finishing his homework. He had finished all of the homework for his multiple advanced placement classes in record time. This left him with time to enjoy a drink and go over his schedule before the person he was tutoring arrived. The young teen sat back down at his kitchen table, placing all of his homework sorted by subject into their selected folders and placed them all neatly back in his schoolbag. The only school tool he left out was his planner. He flipped through the dates until he found this week and let out a happy grin, Friday was tomorrow. Edd loved school and the things he learned, but weekends always provided him with joy. It provided him with a chance to tidy up his room and study whatever subject he wished. And of course a small dinner with his parents on Sunday, the only time the two of them were free to join him. All in all weekends were wonderful for Edd.

Edd looks through his schedule and flips to next week. He had figured out a good area to place Marie, Wednesdays at 2:30 he would be able to meet with her without anything interfering. He flips back to this week and sighs, checking his wrist watch. 4:07, Kevin would be arriving at 4:15 to go over his homework in Chemistry, Algebra, and English. Edd used to be very excited at the fact that he was tutoring Kevin. He had an infatuation with the taller boy for most of their high school career together. He had thought they were on the track to becoming friends, but after Nazz informed him about what Kevin truly saw him as. Well Edd felt quite upset and even a bit humiliated with himself. Of course Kevin only saw him as a means to getting his grades up, nothing more. It was silly of him to assume anything of the Jock. Edd sips his drink and checks his watch again, Kevin was a minute late, but wasn't that the usual for him.

The familiar sound of his doorbell causes Edd to rush towards the door. He peaks through the key hole and sees Kevin. A whole jumble of emotions overcomes Edd at the sight of the tall redhead. Happiness, sadness, anger, disappointment, he cannot tell how he should feel. But for the sake of a fellow students education he puts on his best smile and opens the door.

"Greetings Kevin, please come in." Edd says.

Kevin comes in and slips his shoes off and heads towards the kitchen without so much as a word of hello. Edd closes the door and follows behind him. Kevin is already seated at the table, leaning backwards onto the back legs of his chair. Edd bites his lip in concern, for his parent's furniture as well as Kevin's safety.

"Um, would you like a drink before we get started?" Edd asks, "I have orange juice, rich in vitamin C."

"No…" Kevin says, slamming the legs of the chair into the floor, "I don't have anything to work on anyway."

"Oh…well…" Edd mumbles, "Why exactly did you come over then? Wouldn't you prefer spending time with some of your friends?"

"We're friends Edd." Kevin shrugs, looking down at his hands.

"I was unaware of this; I thought I was just your tutor." Edd says trying to keep the anger from his voice, but he is angry.

Angry at Kevin and angry at himself.

"So Nazz talked to you then," Kevin sighs, "look Edd-"

"No…" Edd says sternly, "No I don't think I will. I…I am upset. I did not start tutoring you Kevin because a teacher asked me. You asked me for help and because I assumed we were friends, I agreed to help you with your academics. And it upsets…no it angers me that you would abuse my friendship like this. Why should I continue tutoring you?"

Kevin has turned his full attention onto Edd, opening and closing his mouth as if trying to find the right words to say. Edd crosses his arms across his chest and waits patiently for a response.

"Um… wow….um…. I kind of feel like a jerk now." Kevin groans leaning forward onto the table.

"I concur." Edd nods, "as well you should."

"Well…I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, I…guess I never saw us as friends when I asked for your help." Edd tries to hide the hurt look on his face at the comment, "but…I see that…we have become friends because of this. I mean…you've come to my games to cheer me on. And you don't even like sports."

"I wouldn't say I don't like them…I just don't see them as equally important as academics." Edd mumbles.

"What… I'm trying to say is. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings and saying we weren't friends. I guess…the guys give me shit for being nice to you and I just….let them get to me. I shouldn't care what they think."

"No, they are rather rude; I wouldn't take advice from them." Edd says, taking a seat at the table, "I will accept your apology."

They sit in silence. Edd can see Kevin is thinking deeply about something. He wants it to be, hopes it will be something about their friendship. How much Kevin valued it. But Edd dared not push his luck, it would be absurd to expect anything for from Kevin, it took him yelling at the taller boy to make him even apologize.

"Can I ask you something? About Marie?" Kevin asks.

"Marie? I suppose." Edd replies, "What do you need to know about her?"

"Nazz has been hanging out with her lately, and I don't know why."

"Well, she is very nice."

"But why are they hanging out all of a sudden?" Kevin asks.

"Marie and Nazz just got to talking one day and now they eat lunch together. It's very entertaining actually; Marie is very skilled at guitar. I heard her play at lunch today and she is quite talented."

"So…she isn't up to anything?"

"Not anything I am aware of. She just seems to be enjoying the company of Nazz as well as myself. Why don't you eat with us on Friday and see for yourself if you are so concerned?" Edd asks.

"Well…there is a game on Saturday and…." Kevin sighs at the look of disappointment in Edd's eyes, "Sure, where do you guys eat lunch I'll sit with you tomorrow."

"We sit in the back hallway near the emergency exit." Edd informs him with a smile on his face, "I'm sure they'll be happy to have you."

"I'm not so sure, Nazz was pretty mad at me today. I kind of… harassed Marie a bit." Kevin admits.

"Well then you will just have to apologize for your actions and ask to start over. I'm sure they will give you the courtesy."

"Nazz was pretty upset man; you really think she'll accept my apology?"

"It's not her apology you need, its Marie's. If Marie can forgive you than Nazz will come around."

Kevin nods and then smiles, leaning back in his chair.

"Thanks Edd, for the advice and stuff."

"Of course, what are friends for?" Edd shrugs, crossing his arms.

"By the way…I actually do have homework…" Kevin replies nervously, "I have a big English paper to outline for tomorrow."

"Alright then let's get started." Edd grins.

Edd tries to hide his smile as Kevin pulls out his assignment from his back pocket. He begins to explain it with a look of confusion on his face and Edd helps him out, because they are friends. And Edd doesn't feel so angry anymore.

Marie smiles at the look of relief on her Uncle's face when she tells him the news about her new job. The sigh that he releases, the grin that overcomes his face, it makes getting a job worth it to see him so happy. She tells him of her evening with Nazz. Meeting Nazz's mother was like meeting an older, taller, more knowledgeable version of Nazz, it felt weird. But seeing the three of them laughing and reacting together had felt weird. When was the last time Marie had been like that with her own family? But they had made her feel welcome. So, so welcome and so loved even though she was only there for an hour. And Nazz, Nazz telling her she could go to college if she wanted to, It gave her something to hold on to.

"College huh," Her uncle grins, "well I'm glad you've got a job to save up for it. I think I can get another job in a few weeks that will help with the bills."

"I can help out Daddy, don't worry about it." Marie sighs.

"Hey, I don't want you to feel like you need to support this family. That's my job. I want you to focus on your dreams and your future. Besides, when I'm older you can take care of me so let me take care of you now." He smiles, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"Thanks Daddy," Marie smiles, "I'm going to head to bed."

"Alright, night honey."

May and Lee are still awake and pushing each other over who could use the large computer that sat in the corner of their room. Even though they were all grown up and in high school they still shared the same king sized bed they'd had since they were kids. Marie was lucky enough to have the right edge of the bed and could easily hide her face from the bright glare of the computer scream, her sisters yelling was another matters. She changes into a pair of worn out pajama pants and leaves on her shirt from the day and falls into bed. Lee has May in a chokehold and it looks like she'll be hearing the blonde whining about it for the rest of the night. Marie sighs and buries her face in the pillow after a few minutes of whining she feels the bed dip beside her.

"Hey Marie," May asks, "How come you've been hanging around that blonde cheerleader so much?"

"Yeah I heard a rumor you two were friends, what's up with that?" Lee asks, looking over her shoulder.

"What, we're friends. Is that really shocking?" Marie says quietly.

"When the hell did this happen?" Lee shouts.

"Does it matter, why do you care?" Marie grumbles, curling in on herself, she doesn't want to deal with this right now.

"You've been all quiet and acting all overly emotion and now all of sudden you are hanging out with people, that's a bit weird. What's going on with you?" Lee growls, "what happened to you?"

"Nothing happened to me Lee." Marie groans, "Can you please leave me alone so I can sleep."

Lee curses under her breath and seems to lose interest in Marie. She listens to the clicks on the computer and almost falls to sleep when she feels a tug on the back of her shirt. She turns over and finds May looking up at her, blonde hair pulled back into a bun. She raises her eyebrow and waits for May to say something.

"Marie…are you happy?" May mumbles,"like…are you ok?"

"Yeah May, I'm happy." Marie whispers.

"Cause…we just want you to be happy ya know. And we've missed you and stuff since you've been…all on your own and stuff."

"I'm fine May, don't worry." Marie says, "I miss you too."

"You should hang out with us again then. Like we used to, you know?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"I don't believe a word of it." Lee scoffs from her seat, "You haven't cared about us Marie why would you now?"

"I've never not cared about you guys," Marie says defensively, "I've just…"

"You've what, found someone more interesting to hang out with, someone you prefer to your own family. And a cheerleader at that isn't that just grand of you. Marie's moving up in the food chain. Now she ain't good enough for the rest of us."

"That's bullshit ok," Marie shouts sitting up from her bed, "I've always cared about this family. I wouldn't have gotten a job to help out Dad if I didn't care about this family. You were the ones who never…you guys weren't…. you didn't bother to ask why."

Lee doesn't say anything to this. She just looks at the computer screen and doesn't turn around. May turns over onto her side and faces away from Marie. Marie runs a hand through her hair and pushes off the bed and out of the room. No one says anything or follows her. The living room is completely empty and she can hear the faint sound of her Dad snoring in the other room. She falls back onto the old worn couch and brings her knees up to her chest.

Why? Why did they push her away? Was it just her, was she crazy? If they were so concerned with who she was hanging out with, so concerned with why she shut down, then why didn't they ask? Why didn't they care? Marie feels a shudder run up her spine and feels her eyes begin to leak. Oh no, oh no not the fucking tears. Marie buries her face in her knees lets out a little whimper. Damn it. Why tonight? She had such a good day why did they have to ruin it for her? She sniffles and leans back, wiping away the tears. She checks the time on the vcr, 10:12 blinks across the screen in green lines. It's late, but…maybe she could…

Marie stands and goes to her guitar case. From the little pocket on the inside lid she pulls out a little piece of notebook paper. Written in pretty blue lettering is Nazz's phone number. After their homework session and Marie's second song of the afternoon Nazz had asked for her cellphone number. Marie informed Nazz that she did not own a cellphone, the family couldn't afford them. Hell they could barely afford a house phone most months out of the year. But Nazz just shrugged it off and handed Marie her cell number.

"Call me if you ever need to talk," Nazz said with a grin, "I'll totally answer no matter what."

She grabs the house from off the coffee table and moves to sit outside on the front steps of the trailer. She dials in the number slowly and hesitates before pressing the call button and putting the phone up to her ear.

Ring Ring

Marie bites at her lip; maybe this was a bad idea. It's probably late and Nazz probably wouldn't want to talk to her.

Ring ring

It wasn't even that big of an issue, sure she had an argument with her sisters. Everyone argues with their siblings every now and then.

Ring ring

She wasn't going to answer, Marie should just hang up and-

"Hello? Who is this?" Nazz's voice asks quietly.

"Um…hey…it's me…Marie." Marie whispers, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh hey dude, I didn't recognize the number, I'm sorry I didn't answer sooner."

"It's ok." Marie mumbles.

"So what's up? Is something wrong?"

"No…well…."

"Is it your Uncle, is he ok?" Nazz asks, sounding very concerned.

"No he's fine." Marie sighs, "Lee and I got into a fight."

"Oh…about what?"

"You…" Marie sniffles.

"Oh….I'm sorry…Is…is it my fault?"

"No it's not your fault. Lee's just…yelling at me for hanging out with you. But…but as soon as I bring up the fact that…that they stopped listening to me so long ago…they just stop listening…."

"Why did…why did you stop talking. I know you said… you said you felt like they weren't listening to you…but it has to be more than that?"

"I…." Marie feels the words die on her lips.

She feels a flood of panic come over her and she cannot get a word out of her mouth. Her hands and body begin to shake and her breath comes out quickly but not enough seems to be coming back into her lungs. She doesn't know why, but she can't get the air back in her lungs and she cannot control her body. She's shaking and whimpering and she doesn't know why but the sound of her Mom slamming the car door for the last time is echoing in her ears. She can't stop envisioning it. Her sister's cries, the way her mom kissed her head. The sounds, the yelling, the crying, everything is screaming in her ears and then it's just one voice screaming in her right ear.

"Marie, Marie are you ok? Do I need to call an ambulance, do I need to come over, please Marie!" Nazz shouts, sounding stressed out and worried, so very worried.

"I'm…I'm…..I'm not ok…." Marie whimpers, letting her head fall into her knees, "I'm….I'm not ok."

"Do you need me to…call someone?" Nazz asks calmly.

"No….no no no, I don't need an ambulance or anything like that."

"Do you want me to come over there; I can if you need me to."

"No…no it's late, you don't-"

"I can come over if you need me, I'm not that far away and it's really no trouble." Nazz insists.

"No its…its ok I'm better now." Marie sighs, "I'm ok now."

"Please tell me what happened."

"I just…I couldn't get myself to talk….and I just remembered…."

"Remembered?"

"Remembered why I stopped talking, the real reason."

"Oh…I don't want you to tell me if you aren't ready."

"They….they….I was the last one…to see my mom….before she left." Marie's words come out quieter and breathier then she would have liked.

"Oh…so…you think they stopped listening to you…because…"

"Because I didn't stop mom from leaving." Marie feels the tears coming again for a third round, "I should have…I should have tried…but…I didn't know. I didn't know she wasn't going to…to come back."

"Marie it wasn't your fault." Nazz soothes, "You didn't know, how can you be expected to stop someone when you didn't even know they were leaving. It's not your fault, and its cruel of them to assume it is."

"I stopped talking….because they didn't believe me…when I told them…that I couldn't have stopped mom. They don't believe….they don't think it's a good enough excuse."

"Marie, listen to me ok?"

Marie feels herself nodding even though she knows she is on the phone with Nazz. But she can't find her words, and she body is shaking all over.

"It is not your fault that your mom left. It is not your fault…you didn't know. You didn't know she would leave and you didn't know she wouldn't come back. So don't let your sisters blame you, and don't blame yourself. You were young…you didn't know. Ok?"

"Ok," Marie mumbles.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come over?" Nazz whispers.

"I'm sure…I'll be ok." Marie says, "Hey Nazz…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks….thank you….I just…thank you so much for…just for everything."

"No problem dude, I'm here for you if you need me. I promise I'll always be here."

"Thanks Nazz…I'm going to…try to get some sleep but I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll see you at school…" Nazz says, "Marie…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm…I'm not sure I should be saying this…but I think your mom was crazy to want to leave you behind." Nazz says in a hushed and serious tone, "anybody would be crazy to want to leave you."

"Yeah…I…thank you." Marie mumbles.

"Goodnight Marie."

"Night Nazz."

The phone line goes dead and she slowly slips the phone down from her ear and lets out a sigh. Nazz… how could she be so lucky to have her in her life? How did she even deserve her? She wipes away the remnants of tears from her face with the back of her hand. She sniffles and looks out over the trailer park. The rest of the park is quiet and dark, the only light showing is the buzzing light bulb on her porch and the stars that are glowing across the sky. She feels an itch in her fingers to play guitar, but it's too late for that now. But not too late to write. She stands up on her numb legs and walks into the house, shutting the light on the porch off. With lyrics already running through her head, she curls up on the couch with her lyric book, and writes until she can barely keep her eyes open. Thoughts of Nazz keeping her going, and keeping her from crying. She finishes two songs that night. One for herself, and one for Nazz.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Hey guys, I'm not very good at doing Author's notes but I just wanted to tell you guys that all of the songs that Marie writes and sings are written by myself. So if you were wondering what kind of songs they were or where they came from, they are all my lyrics. I hope you guys enjoy the story and keep sending in your interest. The more people I have interested the faster I write. Also I'm so super sorry if I'm not updating on a regular basis! I've got work and stuff but I'll try and put out chapters more frequently? Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far

Chp. 6

Nazz feels tired when she walks onto campus. Last night hadn't felt too cold but apparently it was cold enough that a light layer of frost had covered the grass all around the school. People are chatting in the hallways, wondering if the game is going to get cancelled. She kind of hoped it would. She hated cheering in the cold, her legs would get covered in goosebumps and her stomach wouldn't do any better. And she kind of wanted to hang out with Marie instead of cheer. Sure games were fun, and all of the other girls, and Jimmy, were nice. But Marie was just something out of this world. She looked through the halls trying to spot the girl. Last night had worried her and she barely got any sleep. She just hoped Marie would be ok. After placing her bag in her locker and picking up her books for her first class she continued her search. Nazz hadn't really ever talked to Marie before school before, so she wasn't exactly sure where the other girl would hang out. After coming around a corner she bumps into someone she did not want to talk to.

"Hey sorry," Kevin says rubbing the back of his head, "I didn't see you coming."

"It's fine," Nazz says curtly before walking around Kevin.

"Hey…" he calls, "You're looking for Marie right?"

Nazz slows in her pace and turns to look at him with a defensive look on her face.

"What's it to you?" Nazz asks.

"Nothing, I just saw her go into the library, if you were trying to find her…"

"Oh…Thanks Kevin."

"Hey Nazz," Kevin calls when Nazz tries to leave again, "Can…can I just say I'm sorry about yesterday…and I…I want to eat lunch with you guys today…if that's you know ok?"

"Oh…um…sure…" Nazz says, "I hope you intend to-"

"I'm going to apologize to Marie," Kevin assures her, "I took the wrong approach with trying to talk to her yesterday. And if she is your friend then I want to get to know her."

"That's very mature of you Kevin." Nazz says, "but what about-"

"Edd? Who do you think called me out on being such an…"

"Asshat?"

"Yeah…"

"Good, well I'm going to go look for Marie."

"Alright, good luck."

Nazz gives Kevin a little wave before heading towards the library. So Marie liked to hang out in the library, Nazz made a mental note of that. She hadn't actually been to the school library in quite some time. Upon arrival the smell of dusty paper and ink hits her nose. In the front of the library is a shelf of magazines and a small section of couches and tables with chairs. Across from that the librarian sits, typing away on her computer. Nazz walks past the desk and looks around through the stacks and finds Marie sitting in the back corner of the library next to Edd. It's a cute little nook right in front of the windows which display the flower garden. Marie is sitting cross legged in a comfy looking chair across from Edd who is sitting in a chair similar to Marie's. He's pointing at a piece of paper between them on the coffee table, it must be Edd's tutoring schedule. Quietly Nazz approaches, racking her eyes over Marie with concern. She looks alright, her blue hair tucked back into her gray knit hat. Her eyes don't look puffy or red, rimmed with a thin layer of black eyeliner. She looks nice today too, clean black skinny jeans and a gray t-shirt underneath a forest green jacket.

Edd looks up at her first upon her approach and Marie follows his gaze. Nazz holds her breath as Marie's face lights up. Her blue eyes shine and Nazz knows that Marie is happy now that she's here.

"Hey guys," Nazz says with a smile, "I'm glad I found you."

"Salutations Nazz," Edd says cheerfully, "I was just showing Marie where I could fit her in for tutoring and double checking that it fits in with her schedule."

"Cool," Nazz answers, moving to sit on the arm of Marie's chair, "So Kevin talked to me this morning."

"Oh?" Marie mumbles, looking slightly concerned, "how did that go?"

"Very well actually, he's eating lunch with us." Nazz grins, sending a look over at Edd, "Apparently a little bird gave him a good talking to and he's seen the error of his ways."

"Edd, you did that?" Marie asks.

"Oh it was nothing, I was tutoring him anyway and I honestly just needed to give him a piece of my mind." Edd admits with a blush on his face.

"I appreciate it Edd," Nazz grins, "He's coming around."

"That's what friends are for," Edd says, rising from his seat, "Speaking of I need to go find Ed and look over his essay for him. I'll see you both later."

"Bye Edd," the two call after him.

As soon as he is out of view Nazz moves from the arm of Marie's seat and moves to sit on the table in front of her. Marie smiles gingerly, her hands folded in front of her. Nazz feels the urge to take them into her own hands but resists for the moment. She needs to ask Marie about last night. She needs to make sure Marie is feeling better. So she lets her hands rest on the top of her school books.

"How are you feeling?" Nazz finally asks, trying to meet Marie's eyes.

"Better…I'm feeling a lot better." Marie sighs, a small grin on her face.

"You had me worried last night," Nazz admits, "Did…did you talk to your sisters at all this morning?"

"No." Marie answers quickly, "I might as well have not existed."

"Well that's a shame, I guess I have you all to myself," Nazz says then immediately claps her hand over her mouth, cheeks blazing red.

Marie looks at her with a strange look in her eyes as if trying to read her mind. Then a slight smile makes its way onto Marie's lips and she leans forward in her chair, bringing her face inches away from Nazz's.

"Yeah I guess you do," Marie chuckles, "I hope you can handle it."

Nazz lets her hand fall to her lap and smiles. The two sit in the silence of the library for a while, just staring into each other's eyes. Nazz almost feels inclined to lean in closer. They had been cuddling just last night so obviously they were ok in each other's personal space but she holds back. The moment is to calm, almost fragile. Marie, although seeming happy and better is still very hurt from last night. It would be cruel for Nazz to take advantage of her like that. But god does the urge to lean in close to Marie and- Brrrrring

The first bell rings signaling that's it's time to head to first period. Nazz pouts and reluctantly stands, hugging her books to her chest. Marie stands too although she makes no move to grab her stuff. Nazz half wonders if Marie is going to walk her to class. She cannot help the blush that crosses her face at the thought of Marie holding her hand and walking her to first period.

"Well I've got to head to history," Nazz says, "so I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Marie nods, "I'll see you at lunch."

With one last wave Nazz rushes from the library and up to the second floor for her history class. She makes it before the warning bell. Marie watches Nazz disappear out the doors before sinking back into her library chair. She has lunch with Nazz in a few hours. Even though she had just seen the girl she couldn't wait. She buzzes her lips and looks down at her Algebra two book that is staring up at her. Edd and given her a few problems to practice and left her with examples to get her prepared for their first tutoring session next week. She could do them since there was nothing else better to do. Marie sighs and wishes she had brought her guitar. But getting kicked out of the library for being noisy didn't sound like a good idea. Her song books stares up at her from underneath her algebra notes, tempting her to write new songs.

"Later." She mumbles, pulling the algebra notes into her lap, "Even future songwriters needed to pass high school math."

A few moments tick by and although as detailed and easy to follow as Edd's notes are Marie cannot get any of the information to stick. She's too excited to see Nazz at lunch. She wonders what she'll play for her two friends this time when she remembers, Kevin. Kevin would be eating lunch with them today. Now that was a whole new level of weird and nervous. He obviously wasn't a huge fan of her these past few days. But Edd and Nazz seemed ok with having him come to lunch, so Marie decides to trust their judgment. Maybe they had gotten off on the wrong foot. Maybe this lunch would be a good thing, or it could crash and burn.

Marie shakes her head and tries to stay positive. How could any lunch be horrible if Nazz was there?

By the time the lunch bell rings Marie is already nervous for her lunch break. She feels antsy and her hands are shaking ever so slightly. Even Mr. Richman seemed to notice as she was getting her guitar from the back cupboard. He didn't say anything about it; although Marie was sure he'd want to hear about it later. With her guitar case in hand and her bottom lip being rolled between her teeth Marie makes her way to the hallway. Upon arrival she finds the space to be completely empty. She sighs happily at this; it would be awkward if they were all here waiting for her. She moves to sit against the left wall and opens up her guitar case. She plunks out a few notes but the itch to play isn't in her so she lets her gaze turn to the window. The skies are dark and cloudy and she can feel a cool draft coming from underneath the windows.

The sound of footsteps draws her attention to the head of the hallway where Kevin now stands, alone. She clenches her fingers around the neck of the guitar nervously. She didn't think she'd have to be with Kevin alone. Kevin lets out a sigh and moves down the hallway and cautiously sits down opposite of Marie. The two stare at each other, waiting. Kevin seems nervous, fidgeting and moving his foot up and down against the floor tiles. Finally he leans forward elbows on his knees and looks right into Marie's eyes.

"I was a jerk yesterday." Kevin says, "A class A jerk and I want to…for the sake of Nazz and I's relationship get to know you. So I'm sorry."

Marie looks up at him, pondering what to say. She wonders if she has the confidence to say anything at all. If anything Nazz had been telling her about Kevin was true, then it took a lot for him to do this. Marie nods and tries to find her words.

"Apology accepted." She mumbles back.

He nods and leans back against the wall flicking his fingers. Marie loosens her grip on the neck of her guitar and relaxes. She plays a few chords before going into a very simple song. She watches Kevin relax at of the corner of her eyes and smiles before turning to look out the window at the darkening skies. By the time she finishes her song flecks of snow have begun to fall from the sky.

"Hey guys," Nazz shouts running towards them, Edd following slowly behind her.

"Hey," Kevin says back.

"Hi," Marie says with a small wave.

Nazz slows in her run and slides onto the ground next to Marie, bumping their shoulders together. Edd looks between the girls and Kevin and decides to sit on Kevin's side of the hallway. Kevin and Edd look at each other and nod. Kevin turns his attention to Nazz while Edd's lingers on Kevin for just a moment longer.

"So did you guys here?" Nazz asks, "The whole schools talking about it!"

"Talking about what?" Kevin asks.

"The game got cancelled this weekend because there is a huge blizzard coming in. And spirit week is being pushed back for another three weeks!" Nazz cheers, then turns to Marie, "Which gives me more time to convince you to enter the talent show!"

"Really?" Kevin says, "Coach never texted me about it."

"Well it may very well be he assumed you were in class and decided not to text you," Edd answers politely, "he probably does not want to indirectly get you into trouble."

"That makes sense." Kevin nods, "huh, guess I can sleep in on Saturday."

"Me too!" Nazz squeals, "I am so totally excited dude, we should all hang out Saturday!"

"Can't," Marie says, "I have my first shift at the diner."

"Oh that's right," Nazz mumbles.

"I'm also hanging out with Ed and Eddy for the day," Edd informs, "they have a project they need help with and Ed wants to watch a monster movie."

"Well why don't we all hang out tonight?" Nazz suggests, "maybe go have pizza and unwind after the long week."

"I don't know," Kevin sighs, "If a blizzard comes in do we really want to be trudging through snow to get home after?"

"Oh true," Nazz grins, "so does that mean you're volunteering?"

"Huh?" Kevin asks, "What do you- Oh."

"Yeah?" Nazz's smile widens as she stares at Kevin.

"Oh come on why not at-"

"Because you volunteered!"

"But I didn't-"

"Oh don't back out."

"I'm not-"

"Come on, come on dude don't be like that."

"I'm not being like- OH fine you guys can come over." Kevin sighs, throwing a glare at Nazz, "But I'm not paying for all the pizza."

"Yeah!" Nazz gushes, "Tonight is going to be so fun! Please tell me you'll come."

Nazz has her lip pouted out and her eyes wide looking up at Marie. She can feel the blush creeping up her cheeks and just nods in agreement.

"Yes!" Nazz cheers and wraps her arms around Marie's neck, "we're going to have so much fun!"

"What about you Edd, you coming?" Kevin asks, bumping his shoulder against Edd's.

"Oh well, sure that sounds lovely." Edd mumbles nervously, "Thank you for inviting me."

"Yeah no problem," Kevin sighs, "it'll be fun for all of us to hang out. No homework or school to worry about."

"Well-" Edd starts.

"No homework!" Nazz shouts, "absolutely none for tonight! Tonight is going to be rad."

"Well…" Edd mumbles nervously, "I suppose I can always do it when I get home."

"That's the spirit." Nazz grins, then turns to look at Kevin. "So…"

"Yeah?" Kevin asks.

"Did you…?" Nazz gestures to Marie.

"I apologized to Marie and she accepted my apology." Kevin confirms.

"Good," Nazz smiles, "Now all of my friends are friends."

The lunch time chatter continues on with Nazz and Kevin talking about when the game would be rescheduled. Edd would chirp in now and again and Marie just sits back and watches the conversation buzz in her ears. It's nice, having friends. Not being lonely, having someone include her in plans. It almost felt surreal. And all throughout lunch Nazz kept her side firmly pressed against Maries. Their hips aligned and their feet pressed next to each other. It made her feel warm inside.

"Alright, so we'll meet in the library, go over to Kevin's. Order a pizza and watch movies." Nazz addresses the plan.

"Sounds good." Kevin nods.

"I'm very excited for our plans." Edd agrees, "Now I must get my books prepared for next period. See you all at the pre-designated time."

"I'll come with you," Kevin says standing up, "Later Nazz, Marie."

"Bye Kev, bye Edd." Nazz calls after them.

The two girls sit quietly looking out at the snowy skies when Nazz leans her head onto Marie's shoulder. Marie blushes and lets her head rest gently on top of Nazz's. Its feels so natural to be like this.

"You didn't talk much today, I hope you didn't feel excluded." Nazz whispers.

"No," Marie says, "just taking it all in. It's been awhile since I've been with more than two people who actually want to hang out with me."

"How does it feel?"

"Being with people? It feels like I belong." Marie admits, "I like it. I'm actually really excited for tonight."

"I'm glad."

The bell rings and the girls reluctantly part and stand. Nazz gives Marie a big smile and a wave before heading to her Biology class. Marie goes to guitar with a happy tune in her mind that leaves her teacher with a huge grin on his face.

Meeting up to go to Kevin's house wasn't so bad. Neither was driving to Kevin's house in his parent's old Sedan. Walking into Kevin's house was like walking into a whole new world. Marie new from childhood that Kevin's father worked for a candy factory, she just never realized it made them kind of loaded. A huge leather couch is pushed against the back wall of their living room with a large overstuffed arm chair to the side of it. A large television, almost as tall as Marie stands at the opposite end of the room and against the sidewall is a warm looking fireplace. Marie can see the pictures of Kevin and his family sitting on the mantel piece. Kevin falls into the arm chair and Nazz drags her over to the sofa. She places her guitar down to the side of the couch and sits awkwardly. Sitting on Kevin's couch with Nazz and Edd was awkward to say the least.

"Why don't I get us some drinks," Nazz volunteers, standing up.

"Sure," Kevin nods quickly, "Yeah, there is soda, and some lemonade mix in the cupboard."

"I'll go make some, Edd come help me," Nazz says, dragging Edd into the other room.

Well…Marie didn't think this could get anymore awkward. Kevin bounces his knee and looks around the room. Marie rubs her sweaty palms against her jeans and tries to calm down. Maybe this was a bad idea. Marie knows they just established the possibility of a friendship. Nazz wants them to have a friendship, but this whole situation just seems so artificial.

"So…"Kevin mumbles, "How long you been playing?"

"Since High school," Marie answers back

"Cool…cool." Kevin nods.

"Um…how long have you been playing football?" Marie asks, finding nothing else to ask about.

"Since middle school," Kevin answers, "Going for a football scholarship next fall."

"Oh," Marie nods, "Are you going to try playing…professionally?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to try and be a mechanic." Kevin grins, "I built my own bike and now I'm hooked."

"Bike, like a motorcycle?" Marie asks, now she's curious.

"Yeah, I bought it off a guy and it needed a lot of work and I fixed it up, I just finished it so I haven't been able to ride it in to school yet."

"That's awesome." Marie says, "what kind of bike is it?"

"2001 Harley Night Train." Kevin grins.

"Nice,"

"You know anything about bikes?"

"Yeah my uncle was a mechanic for a bit, used to take me to work with him to help out." Marie admits, "It was fun."

"That's cool, do you want to take a look at it?"

"Yeah that'd be awesome."

Kevin's garage is a bit of a mess. A large corner of empty boxes stacked in the corner. A work table and work bench covered in tools and grease rags. The bike is sitting in the center of the garage. The paint job looks fairly new and shiny and the tires look like they could use some air. But the bike is beautiful, black, and sleek. Marie circles it slowly, taking in the sight. Marie always thought that if she ever got a vehicle she would buy a motorcycle.

"She's a beauty." Marie finally says looking over at Kevin.

"Yeah she is, I still have a few things I need to do to her." Kevin sighs, stepping forward. "The tires need air and I'm thinking about putting on a decal."

"What kind of decal?" Marie questions, she personally prefers the all black bike.

"I'm thinking of putting a flame decal on the front here." Kevin gestures.

"Oh that is lame." Marie snorts.

"How can you go wrong with flames?" Kevin laughs.

"Oh please that is the lamest thing ever."

And suddenly it doesn't feel so awkward anymore. Now it just feels like two friends talking and laughing about bike parts. Kevin and her end up having a full on debate on decals on bikes until Nazz calls them in to order the pizza. The rest of the evening is spent with them surrounding a box of pizza, drinking lemonade and watching mythbusters, since it's the only thing they could all agree on. Edd explains all of the scientific stuff there doing in great detail and Kevin jokingly rags on him for being so smart. Nazz and Kevin tease back and forth about how much pizza the other is eating and reminiscing on previous times they've hung out.

Marie finds herself entering into the conversation rather than fading back into the scenery joins in on the conversation. She discovers Kevin and her to have a lot in common. They both like mechanics, they have similar tastes in music, and both hate vegetables on their pizza. Nazz seems to glow as the two of them bond. Edd seems happy to be spending time with all of them. It feels good to belong.

"Where are your parents Kevin?" Nazz finally asks, looking at the time, "It's almost ten and they haven't come home yet."

"Remember how I told you my Dad is going to that conference over in Pennsylvania?" Kevin asks.

"Oh yeah? How long are they down there?" Nazz asks.

"They were supposed to be back tonight but because of the snow coming in there flight got cancelled." Kevin answers.

"Does your father still work for the candy factory?" Edd asks.

"Yeah, he's really moved up in the food chain ya know." Kevin nods.

"Well it is good to hear that your father is doing well in these economic times." Edd says with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Ugh it's getting late," Nazz yawns, "I think it's time I head home."

"I must agree with Nazz," Edd agrees, "I must do my homework for the evening while still achieving an appropriate amount of sleep."

"Alright," Kevin says, "See you guys later than."

They pack up there stuff and Marie bundles up as best she can in her thin jacket. If she'd known it was going to snow she would have worn extra layers. Nazz notices her holding her coat tighter around her frame and gives her a concerned look.

"You can stay the night at my house if you want." Nazz suggests, "It's too cold for you to go trudging through the snow."

"I'll be alright," Marie says, "It's not the first time I've walked home in the snow."

"Are you sure Marie?" Edd questions, "It is a bit of a walk."

"I'll be ok." Marie insists.

She lets Nazz hug her tight and even gets a hug from Edd before heading down the road. She'd have to take the long way around to get to her house. The snow had already piled up to the point where it would touch her knees if she even attempted to cut through the woods. She feels a shiver run up her spine and wraps her arms around herself. She worries about her guitar. If it gets too cold the strings could snap and she didn't have the money to buy new strings right now. A flash of headlights shine behind her and she turns when a car pulls up next to her. The window slides down and Kevin leans out with a smile on his face.

"Let me give you a ride." Kevin says.

"I can walk," Marie says weakly, although she can already feel the cold of the snow dripping into the holes in her shoes.

"Just let me give you a ride," Kevin sighs, "besides, it's cold out, won't that break your guitar strings?"

"Alright." Marie sighs, before crossing over and jumping into Kevin's car.

They drive slowly and silently down the road, the heat blasting right in her face and warming her frigid fingers.

"Did Nazz ask you to come and get me?" Marie asks quietly.

"Yes…" Kevin replies, "but I probably would have gone even if she didn't ask me. You're not exactly dressed for winter."

"It's not winter yet," Marie insists.

"Your right, your right." Kevin grins, "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure…?"

"I misjudged you, because of how you were when we were kids, and where you come from. But you're really cool. I want to apologize for that."

"You already did that earlier."

"I know but, I wanted you to know that. I think we're going to be good friends. Although a good friend would agree that flame decals are cool."

"Oh please were not starting this again," Marie laughs.

Kevin pulls into the trailer park. Marie can see the light on the front of her trailer flickering on and off. Looks like tonight is going to be a cold one.

"Thanks for driving me home Kevin, I appreciate it." Marie says.

"No problem, we should all hang out again sometime. See you on Monday."

"See ya."

Marie watches from the front stoop of her trailer as he drives away and smiles, now she had three friends to rely on.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you guys that all of the songs that Marie writes and sings are written by myself. So if you were wondering what kind of songs they were or where they came from, they are all my lyrics. I hope you guys enjoy the story and keep sending in your interest. I'm so super sorry if I'm not updating on a regular basis. I am going back to College this week but I promise to try and update more!

**Chp. Seven**

**Two weeks later**

The clock chimes eleven and Marie lets out a sigh. The smell of burning bacon and rich black coffee hangs in the air like smoke. It's hot inside the diner, but Marie is thankful for that. Outside it is freezing cold but all of the snow is gone. The Peach Creek Cobblers played there victory game today and had probably just been released from the stadium. Marie didn't know who had won or lost, she just knew that as soon as the stadium emptied she would be throwing plates of eggs and cups of coffee like it was nobody's business. She was surprisingly good at waitressing. It had a rhythm to it, a system, and she kind of liked it. The uniform wasn't even that bad. It's just simple black dress with white on the ends of the cap sleeves, white pockets, and a white sailor style collar. Nazz had even made her feel more comfortable in it by buying her a pair of black tights and given her a pair of white tennis shoes. She smiles down at her shoes with the bright blue laces; Nazz was too kind for words. The bell to the diner door dings and in walks Edd dressed in a puffy parka and knit mittens.

"Good evening Marie, how are you?" Edd asks, sliding off his parka and hanging it off the back of his seat.

"I'm good, it's been slow so far, but it will be packed in here soon." Marie grins, "Where are the others? Did they win the game?"

"The Cobblers won," Edd grins, "The team is celebrating a bit and Kevin is getting interviewed by the town paper. Nazz decided to hang back with him."

"That's cool, what about the other Ed's? Didn't you say you were going to the game with them?" Marie asks.

"Yes, but your sisters made an appearance and they decided to hide out. I think they'll come here to meet me, I promised to buy Ed gravy fries if he passed his last exam with a B."

"I'm sorry they harass your friends so much." Marie sighs.

"Oh I honestly don't think Eddy minds it at all. I think he likes the attention he just is reluctant to admit it. Ed on the other hand still believes girls have cooties and come from outer space." Edd chuckles.

"Oh he'll grow out of it eventually, now do you want a cup of coffee while you wait?" Marie asks.

"Oh no it is far too late for me to be drinking coffee." Edd replies.

"So hot chocolate then?"

"With the mini marshmallows please."

"No problem hon." Marie grins and turns towards the drink station.

"You've really picked up the diner dialect haven't you."

"Oh yes, now everyone I serve is Sug, Hon, or baby doll. I'm a regular diner girl." Marie grins, dropping a few extra marshmallows into Edd's mug, "Here ya go."

"Thank you very much Marie." Edd smiles, gently blowing on his mug.

"Marie!" a voice calls from the cook's station.

Marie moves to the window and peaks in to see her boss/head cook leaning out to meet her. Clark was a nice guy but a bit of a kook when it comes to certain things, like specials and deals. He liked to think he was part of the cool kids when really he just needs to…he just has to stop.

"Hey so the Cobblers won right?" Clark asks.

"Yeah they did," Marie replies.

"Hip hopping," Clark cheers, "go put up the sign, Free Cobbler for everyone tonight, with an order of a beverage or meal."

"Yes sir," Marie nods and walks to the window.

She puts the sign of a giant peach eating a bowl of peach cobbler up in the window and heads back behind the counter. Edd grins at her from behind the lip of his cup and takes a sip. The overhead bell dings and in walks a disheveled looking Eddy followed by Ed. Marie tries not to laugh at the ridiculous looking hat Ed has on his head. It's a giant squid hat, which is so weird but so Ed all at the same time. He jumps and takes the dinner seat next to Edd and Eddy sits beside him, straightening out his jacket.

"Damn Kankers chased us under the bleachers." Eddy sighs, "I swear they live to-"

Eddy looks up at Marie and then looks down at Edd with a look of horror.

"You didn't tell us a Kanker worked at the diner!" Eddy growls.

"Oh dear," Ed shouts, "What are we going to do Eddy?"

"Oh my lord will you two calm down." Edd sighs, "I'm terribly sorry for their behavior Marie."

"It's no trouble, so now that Ed's here do you want me to put in your order?" Marie asks, taking out her pad and pen.

"Order?" Ed asks nervously.

"Yeah, gravy fries extra gravy for passing a test with a B. Congratulations by the way." Marie says, "I'll put that in for you."

"Gravy," Ed mumbles, "GRAVY FRIES! Thank you Double-D."

"You're very welcome Ed." Edd replies with a smile.

She hands the order in to Clark and walks back over to Edd. Ding! The door opens and Marie looks up with a smile to see Nazz and Kevin walking in. Nazz rushes forward and takes the seat right next to Edd and reaches for Marie's hands.

"Hold my hands their freezing." Nazz grins, "We won!"

"Congrats to you," Marie says, giving Nazz's hands a squeeze, "And you Mr. Football star, heard you got interviewed."

"Yeah it's not that big of a deal." Kevin grins, "But if Diner girl could get me an order of the fried plate that'd be great."

"French Fries and Onion rings for the cocky jock, you got it." Marie grins, then turns to Nazz, "What about you?"

"Oh I don't know if I should have anything." Nazz mumbles.

"Oh come on don't be like that." Marie sighs.

"Nazz you've been on this diet for way to long have something to eat." Kevin adds in.

"Yes," Edd agrees, "As long as you take everything in moderation you have nothing to be worried about."

"Peach Cobblers free with a drink or meal." Marie chimes in.

"Alright Peach Cobbler and a hot chocolate." Nazz grins, "I'm starving."

"You got it." Marie grins, "I need my hands back to put in the orders though."

"Oh right." Nazz says with a blush, retracting her hands from Marie's, "Thanks for warming them up for me."

"No problem Hon." Marie says with a wink before placing Nazz and Kevin's orders in to Clark.

She makes Nazz's hot chocolate and by the time she finishes Clark is handing her out Ed's gravy fries, steaming and absolutely smothered in dark brown gravy. She smiles as she places it before him and hands him a fork. Ed ignores the utensil and basically shoves his whole face into the mound of greasy food. Marie tries not to look disgusted, Nazz and Edd already has a look of mild disgust at Ed's interesting eating habits. Nazz accepts her hot chocolate with a gentle smile and makes a point to avoid looking at Ed.

"Ed why don't you slow down and enjoy it?" Edd suggests.

"But gravy Double-D!" Ed whines before shoving his head back down into the messy pile of food.

"Jeez lumpy it ain't going anywhere." Eddy sighs.

"Hey Marie?" Nazz asks, "the talent show is next week, are you going to join?"

"I'm still not sure." Marie admits, looking down at her hands.

"I for one think it would be a great way to showcase your talents." Edd smiles.

"Yeah dude it would be really cool." Kevin adds in, "then you can get yourself a fan base."

"I'll think about it, but I'm just not one hundred percent." Marie sighs.

"Well if you do decide to do it, which you should," Nazz grins, "we'll all be there supporting you."

"I know you will."

The ding of the food bell draws Marie over to the cook window. She picks up Nazz's cobbler and Kevin's fried plate and brings it back to them. Before Kevin can even open his mouth to ask she has the ketchup bottle in front of him. He grins and squirts on a liberal amount before digging in. She leans onto the counter and looks out the window while the others eat quietly at the counter.

"Hey Kanker, can I get a Cola?" Eddy calls from the end of the counter.

"Eddy!" Edd hisses, "Please be more polite."

"Why are you being so nice to a Kanker?" Eddy growls.

"Marie is a very nice girl and she is also my friend. Please refrain from your rudeness and kindly asks for your beverage." Edd enunciates, narrowing his eyes at his friend.

"Fine," Eddy says through gritted teeth, "Can I have a Cola, please."

"Sure thing." Marie replies back, heading down to the drink machine and pouring a large glass with ice.

From behind her back she can hear Eddy and Edd arguing back and forth, about her. She knew it would happen eventually. Just because she didn't hang out with her sisters anymore didn't make her any less of a Kanker. She waits a minute before walking back to Eddy and placing the drink in front of him. He doesn't look up or thank her and she doesn't stick around for one. Nazz is halfway done her cobbler and immediately places down her spoon to grab Marie's hands.

"Ignore him." Nazz whispers, "He'll get over it. You're different and everyone will see that, in time."

"If he keeps giving you trouble I can pound him?" Kevin offers.

"That's really unnecessary." Marie mumbles, "Thanks though."

Nazz doesn't release the grip on her hand, even when the bell rings and a stream of hungry football players and cheerleaders comes in and begin to pile into the booths. Marie sighs and straightens up, preparing for the onslaught of orders and possible harassment from the crowds of popular people. Nazz squeezes her hand and gives her a smile.

"No one is going to bother you," Nazz smiles, "I promise."

"Someone messes with you let me know." Kevin adds in, "I'm going to go hang with the team; I'll be back in a few minutes ok?"

Marie nods and watches as he enters the area where his team sits and is immediately pulled into a booth with them. They are laughing loudly and talking about the other team before Marie can bat an eye.

"I'm going to go join the girls and Jimmy for a few." Nazz whispers, "I'll be close by if you need anything alright?"

"Sure thing." Marie nods.

Nazz gives her hand one last squeeze before moving from her stool and heading towards the booth where Sarah, Jimmy, and a few other cheerleaders were sitting. Marie grabs her note pad and slides her pen behind her ear. Edd grins at her and gives her a tiny thumbs up which she returns. Floor now full she heads for the first booth and proceeds to take drink orders for each of the tables.

Nothing goes horrible wrong in that period of time. All the tables get there drinks and food orders are put in and before she knows it Marie is back behind the counter leaning in close to Edd waiting patiently for the first tables food order to come out. She watches Nazz out of the corner of her eye laughing and giggling. Edd has his own eyes tilted in Kevin's direction. Eddy and Ed are blowing straw wrappers at each other childishly and Marie doesn't have the heart to tell them to knock it off.

"Aren't we an odd couple." Marie finally says, turning her full attention onto Edd.

"Yes I suppose we are," Edd sighs, "Pining after people who…who we probably should not."

"I don't think shouldn't is the word I would use." Marie mumbles, "We just like people who other people think should like other people. That sounded better in my head."

"Well," Edd chuckles, "I understand what you mean. But at least your infatuation is reciprocated. You can tell whenever she looks at you. Her whole face lights up. I believe my…feelings are lost on someone who does not notice them."

"Bullshit," Marie grins at the scowl that comes over Edd's face from her bad mouth, "He likes you too, he just doesn't know how to man up and admit it."

"And you do?" Edd sighs, "I apologize but you have not done much in the ways of confessing your true feelings."

"No…" Marie mumbles, "I haven't. But I have a plan that I may need your help with. If you're willing to help me out that is?"

"You know I'd be more than willing to assist in your endeavors Marie." Edd smiles, "What exactly is your plan?"

The bell dings and the first table's food is waiting to be served. Marie holds up her finger and slides the hot plates onto a large round tray before carrying them over on her shoulder. She serves the first table quickly and with little trouble. After refilling all there drinks and making sure the food was good the bell dings and she is delivering more food. The cycle continues until everyone is eating and Marie has nothing left to do but wait for the dishes to empty. The door opens just as Marie comes back to Edd and in walks Lee and May. School spirit was never there thing in their youth but now Lee and May were decked out in matching Peach Creek Cobbler T-shirts, tied up high on their waists. May has her favorite pair of red jeans on and Lee is in a pair of jeans that sit high up on her hips. They are fast approaching The Ed's when they take notice of her. Lee sends her a dark glare and May averts her gaze and tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her hair.

"Marie, didn't know you were working here." Lee barks out stepping behind Eddy and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Eddy tries to shrug her off but it is apparent that Lee is not going to be letting go anytime soon. Ed looks very nervous as May comes up and leans in close on his side. Marie has no response for them, at least nothing pleasant to say. She instead pulls out her note pad and as civilly as possible asks.

"What would you like to order?"

"I'll take a cream soda and some fries." May says in a cheerful tone.

"That stuff will go straight to your hips May," Lee snorts, "Come on dreamboat let's get our own booth."

Eddy protests but Lee manages to drag him to a corner in the back. Maybe Edd had been right; Eddy didn't mind the attention all that much. He didn't seem to be trying to escape once the two were in the booth together. May takes Eddy's now empty seat and looks down at the counter with a frown on her face. Lee always could say the worst things. Ed is looking around confused like he doesn't know if he should be talking to her or running. Marie goes to the counter and has Clarke make her a Cream Soda float and brings it over to May who looks up in surprise when Marie sets it on the counter before her.

"Don't let Lee get to you ok?" Marie says, "Do you want me to get you something to eat, I'm sure whatever you don't eat Ed over here can finish for you."

"I don't know…" May mumbles, spinning her straw around in her glass, "I'm not sure if I'm hungry."

Marie bites her lip and looks at Edd, who stares right back at her questioningly. She bites her lip and Edd mouths something to her that takes her a few minutes to get. After his third time mouthing it she understands what he's trying to say and smiles.

"Hey May how did you like the new Black Lagoon Monster's from the Deep comic?" Marie asks, watching Ed perk up and look over at May.

"It was alright," May mumbles, "The monsters were creepy enough. They had three eyes and an antenna with a light on the end of it like an angel fish or something."

"The part where the lagoon monster captures the camp counselor and tries to drag her to his underwater lair is my favorite part." Ed gushes and continues to imitate what he says is the Lagoon monster.

May laughs at his impression and joins him and soon the two are discussing other cult comics and May is offering Ed sips of her drink which he gladly accepts. Marie returns to Edd and gives him a smile.

"You are good." Marie sighs, "thanks for that."

"My pleasure, but might I ask, is Lee always so….callous?" Edd asks, looking over at Lee in the corner.

"Yeah…she can be." Marie mumbles, "I better go clear the tables and give out the checks, I'll be right back."

"Take your time." Edd replies back.

She clears the tables quickly and puts in a few orders for Peach cobbler before she hands out the first few checks. Most of the tables leave right away after dessert is finished and Marie has twenty dollars in tips tucked into her pocket. Kevin's table of jocks remains and he remains among them, laughing and joking as they order another round of sodas. As she passes them out one of the boys at the end of the table knocks over his drink and spills it all over Marie's feet. Marie grimaces at the feeling of sticky wet soda clinging to her toes but doesn't say a word.

"Sorry weirdo," He grinned, "I saw your face and knocked over my drink."

"Good one." And the rest of the team laughed with him, except for Kevin.

She was afraid for a few minutes that he wouldn't say anything, that all his talk about friendship was just a joke. That the time the four of them had spent together was just out of pity and that the time she helped him with his bike was just nothing. He quietly glared up at his friend and leaned forward. His friend caught the look and stopped laughing, looking very confused by Kevin's reaction.

"Apologize." Kevin stated simply.

"Dude what are you-"

"Apologize, now." Kevin says again, his tone darker.

"Ok, geez," his teammate mumbles, and then turns to Marie, "I'm sorry."

Marie simply nods and places the check on the table before turning and leaving. Her shoes make an awful squishing sound as she walks back around the counter. Nazz is waiting for her there with a look of anger on her pretty face.

"I should punch Derek in the face, he's such an ass." Nazz grumbles, "Can't believe he spilt soda all over your shoes."

"It's alright," Marie sighs, looking down at her stained shoes sadly, Nazz's blue laces were stained with brown cola.

"Hey," Kevin says sliding in next to them, he hands over the check for the jocks meals and then pulls a twenty out of his pocket and hands it to her.

"Your dinner was only-"

"Tip." Kevin says simply, "I'm sorry about them harassing you. Don't worry I'll make them run laps like crazy once basketball season starts."

"Thank you," Marie smiles, "For sticking up for me."

"No problem," Kevin grins, "I have to head out for the night but I'll see you guys on Monday yeah?" Kevin asks, placing his hand on Edd's shoulder.

"Of course," Marie says and Edd nods in agreement.

"I have to head out too then, Kevin's my ride." Nazz sighs and takes hold of Marie's hands and squeezes, "I hope the rest of your shift goes better."

"It will, don't worry." Marie smiles, "thanks for stopping by."

"Of course," Nazz beams in return, "Call me tomorrow and we'll hang out ok?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Nazz gives her hands one last squeeze before slipping from Marie's hands and heading for the door with Kevin. A few waves are exchanged before the two are completely gone from view. Marie lets out a soft sigh at watching Nazz go. She wishes she could have spent more time with her tonight, but work and the game came first. Edd is sitting on his stool looking calm and content.

"So," he mumbles, "what was this plan you were going to tell me?"

"Well…"


End file.
